Harry Potter and the Secret of the Ancients
by Towrag
Summary: What if Harry Potter and Daniel Jackson were the same people just at different times in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Ancients.**

**Harry/ I don't want to give it away yet.**

**I own neither Harry Potter nor Stargate I make no claim in owning them. I only write this for the amusement of my self and others. Part of this story will come directly from the book or Stargate episodes, I also make no claim to theses I only borrowed them to help develop the characters and advance the plot, plus they are pretty integral.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Looking over the ruins of Celestial Temple, the bodies of countless humans, Jaffa, co-workers and friends. It had happened again; every time he started to build a life for himself it would be taken away. Vala, killed by Tomin, Janet killed by Jaffa, Sara taken as a host as was Sha're, Tonks, Hermione and Ginny were killed in the final battle, Fleur and Gaberielle executed with their mother by death eaters in France, his mother died saving him. Jack and Bra'tac had led the battle dieing when the _Odyssey_ was destroyed, Teal'c and Cam killed by the Doci, SGC was destroyed when they came back from that mission right after they got back from the Asgard home world. The twins and Moony along with half of Hogwarts slaughtered before the final battle, Sirius slain by Bellatrix and his father gave his life to protect his wife and child.

Cradling Sam in his arms as she died Daniel could only see injustice, he was the fates favourite toy, discover something about the Ancients and unleash the Ori on their galaxy, figure out the symbols on the stargate and open up their world to the Gou'ald, be born and he had a powerful dark lord kill his family. They had their fun at his and everyone he cared abouts expense, and he was about to be the last alive again, Sam wouldn't survive much longer and he would be the last of his family left alive again, in the middle of Ori territory on their home world, centre of the palace, Doci's chamber.

Looking down at Sam as the light faded from her eyes, looking emptily up at him his mind was cast back to the first time he had seen that look, Cedric.

"You reach the journey's end. When you look back what do you see?" Not even bothering to look up at Oma as she asked, he knew what was coming. They were going to offer him ascension, believing it to be the ultimate reward or what he wants. He just wants those he cares about back.

Feeling the familiar sensation of his body melting away becoming pure energy Daniel decided he wasn't going to go through it again. Acting while he still had legs he ran and through himself into the centre of the Ori's power. His last thought being that he could now see those that he'd lost.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly.

There was no applause. A buzzing as though angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat.

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear towards her, frowning slightly.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching him, open-mouthed.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."

Both of them stared just as blankly back.

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall.

"Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push.

Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each was a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder.

Suddenly it was like an explosion had just gone off in his head, thoughts, feelings, emotions and memories running through his head, too fast to comprehend, pain erupted like a super nova in his head. Hand automatically going to his scar whenever there is pains more than a simple headache. Flashes; the third task, Cedric being killed, Sirius dieing, Snape's memories, final battle, Hermione's death, and more, out of sequence, out of order.

Harry could feel people becoming nervous in the Hall, but not knowing why. He didn't know that he had stopped moving or that blood was freely pouring from his scar, nose and eyes.

As suddenly as it started the pain subsided, going from a blinding pain to more a dull throb, he could think, he knew what the tasks were and when, he knew about Umbridge, Dementors, Fudge, all that Snape had and will do and Voldemort's final death. He knew the next few years but not beyond that, not in any coherent fashion anyway, just glimpses.

Head snapping up eyes locking on Moody, with out even thinking a spell had left his hand, impacting Moody and throwing him into the staff table, summoning Moody's wand to his hand and then apparating over Moody with Moody's wand pointed at his own conscious form. All without realising, saying a word or drawing his own wand.

Envenerating Moody, Harry looked down at him with barely controlled anger.

"Tell them."

"Tell them what boy?!"

"What your really doing here and who you really are."

And that Moody looked a bit shocked but then covered it up well and didn't say another word. Most of the Hall was wondering what was going on, not being able to hear, the staff at the table how ever could hear every word.

Harry looked and Snape then turned back to Moody with a cruel smile on his face. In a clear voice Harry commanded "Accio Veritaserum". The front right pocket of Snape's robes tore and a small vial landed in Harry's outstretched hand. Looking again at Moody, "Open." Moody however refused to open his mouth. "I don't have time for this." Harry muttered to himself as he summoned a knife off the table and stabbed Moody in the hand with it, his responding scream aloud Harry to the vial up to it's neck upside down in his mouth. Clamping his hands over Moody's nose and mouth stopping air from escaping forcing him to drink it, after a few moments removing the now empty vial.

"What job were you hired to do?"

"Teach defence against the dark arts."

"Who hired you?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"What is your real name?"

"Barty Crouch Jr."

A shocked gasp came from just about everyone in the Hall, while a few others were turning slightly green from the way Harry was treating Crouch Jr.

"Who put my name in the Goblet?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"My master commanded it."

"Who is your..."

"Harry that is enough." The bellowing voice of Dumbledore came from where he still stood. "We will continue this in private. Now join the other champions."

Harry felt the brushes of a Legilimency probe and violently rebuffed it causing Dumbledore to stumble back a few paces with a shocked look upon his face. Rather than talk to him or anyone Harry just turned on the spot and walked towards the room with the other three champions.

He suddenly spotted something and summoned it and cast a specialised revealing charm as it made his way towards him, once it came to a stop Rita Skeeter was sprawled in front of him.

"Rita, your going to report everything as it happened here, not what Dumbledore tells to, not what the ministry or Fudge tell you to, not what your twisted little mind came come up with, no opinions. Just what happened?" Looking at her to let her know he won't accept anything else. She still tried regardless.

"Ah...Harry, how about an interview and you can tell me why you entered into the tournament..."

"No. Just do what I said."

"And if I don't?"

Rather than replying Harry just looked at her, not saying anything, not moving, not even blinking. Rita had never been so scared in her life. With a frantic nod she left through the main doors and apparated once she reached Hogsmead.

Meanwhile Harry continued to the door where the other champions are.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Closing the door and completely ignoring the three other occupants of the room Harry walked over to the window leaned against it and looked out not even hearing as they tried to talk to him already lost in his thoughts. Trying to organise the other thoughts and knowledge then work out where it came from he didn't even realise he had started singing to himself, barely above a whisper but the other three could hear him, while his singing voice was better than most it wasn't by far the best but could be considered good.

This is what Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Maxime, Kakaroff, Crouch Srn. and Bagman walked into. Cedric, Fleur and Krum stood around the fire staring at Harry wondering what he was doing here, Harry stood leaning against a window looking out singing in a quiet but clear voice _'Disarm'_ by _'Smashing Pumpkins'_. With the exception of Snape they all stood stock still staring and listening to Harry who didn't even realise anyone else was in the room.

As he finished Cedric and McGonagall had thoughtful looks, Dumbledore was an impassive mask, Maxime and Fleur were confused, Kakaroff was looking a bit fearfully at Harry having seen what he did to a death eater, Krum was still wondering what Harry was doing, Crouch looked a bit sick but healthier than he had in a while and Bagman still looked excited.

"Harry..." Dumbledore began once they all gained their bearings. Only to stop when Harry turned around and he saw his face.

The gasp from Fleur pretty much said it all. Harry stood there with a questioning look on his face, his face however had blood covering his lips, chin, neck and the parts that connect them from his nose down, blood from his eyes that looked like tears tracks, from his ears running down his neck again and from the scar on his forehead blood had poured down the right side of his face just missing his eye. All the blood had since dried giving him the look of a injured solider, strangely enough this is just how he looked after killing Voldemort, the blow back from the connection after killing him had almost caused an aneurism, though he didn't have the dislocated shoulder or broken ribs.

"What?" Harry now looked at the others as they stared at him with varying degrees of disbelief or pity.

"Harry you have blood all over your face." Cedric finally said.

Putting his hand to his face and finding that he did have dried blood over his face he waved his hand a bit and the blood was suddenly gone.

"Harry where did you learn to do wandless and silent magic?" asked Dumbledore in a polite almost conversational voice.

"I won't be telling you that." was all he got in reply from Harry.

"Harry I must insist."

"Oh...well if you insist, then the answer is still no." Harry's voice was as polite as Dumbledore's had been when he first questioned Harry.

Both McGonagall and Maxime had to bite the inside of their checks to stop from laughing.

"Harry..." Tried Dumbledore again only to be cut off from Harry.

"What makes you think that anything you say will change my answer?" raising an eyebrow as he asked, and since he didn't expect an answer he continued. "Can we just have the instructions for the first task? I have a headache and would like to sleep it off."

"Yes...Yes of course." Clearing his throat trying to make himself look official Ludo began. "The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard...very important." A snort from Harry drew everyone's attention.

"And yet so few have it."

"...right. The first task is on November the twenty fourth in front of a panel of judges. So you four need to prepare."

"FOUR" This came from Fleur who hadn't really said anything up until this point.

"Yes, you, Victor, Cedric and Harry." Answered Ludo forgetting that they hadn't been in the Great Hall when it had been announced.

"But 'e iz too little!"

"I don't think my height has anything to do with my ability to perform magic." stated Harry irritated as the headache grew again.

"Speaking of magical ability, Harry you grabbed your scar in the Hall before you attacked the impostor." Dumbledore trying to redirect everyone's attention again.

Looking directly into his eyes, Harry fought all the Legilimency probes and answered distracted by the Legilimency attacks, "Which scar?"

"The one..." Dumbledore's clarification was interrupted by Cedric.

"What do you mean 'which scar?'"

Still distracted Harry answered, "The one on my forehead that everyone knows, one on my right arm from the Basilisk, ankles and calf have bite marks from dogs, then there's my shoulders, lower back and a few on my chest."

"What? Where from." McGonagall's voice startled Harry out of his battle of wills with Dumbledore.

Playing it over in his mind Harry realised what he had said, deciding that dealing with it now they would leave him alone for a while. Chuckling bitterly "It was an understatement what you said to Dumbledore that November night years ago." and with that Harry left the room through the door that led to one of the castle's many corridors.

"What did 'ou zay too Dumbly-door?" asked Maxime.

"That these were the worst sort of muggles."

"What do muggles have to do with anything?" This came from Crouch Srn.

"It was the night we left Harry on the doorstep of his muggle relatives." and with that she too left the room, she had to think. The mistakes she made, the problems they had caused Harry and how to fix it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry, after leaving the room had headed straight for the room of requirement, remembering it from when he had or rather would teach the DA in his fifth year. Entering it to find just what he needed, a small flat that fit all of his needs, bedroom through one door that had a double bed with canopy, wardrobe with clothes in his size, a number of the clothes were in camouflaged BDUs his mind had called up and that only confused him more, the term and the clothes were familiar but he can't remember ever seeing them before so how could they be familiar. There were jeans and leather jackets, black tops and work out clothes. Moving into another room to find it filled with exercise equipment that he somehow new how to use, another room contained a small kitchen with a table cable of seating eight. Heading back into the main room Harry sat on one of the chairs near the fire, thinking about what he needed.

"Dobby."

"Master Harry Potter Sir called Dobby sir?" excitable as always Dobby appeared.

"Dobby, how would you like to be the Potter family house elf, I know you said you like being free but you seem to like me as well so I was wondering..."

"YES! DOBBY WANTS TO BE MASTER HARRY POTTER SIRS HOUSE ELVE!!" Dobby all but screamed in his excitement.

Smiling at the excitement that Harry found himself unable to fell at the moment. "First Dobby could you ask if Winky wants to as well, she probably wants a family to serve as well." Dobby was nodding enthusiastically, any faster and he'd probably throw his head clear across the room. "If she does then I want both of you to go to Madam Malkin's; if you two are going to be house elves for the Potter family then you need to look the part as you both are the best house elves so I want you to show it. Take the money you need from my account at Gringott's, I want you both wearing Black formal robes with the Potter crest were the left Brest pocket would be." As Harry was saying this he was writing it down on a piece of parchment to be sure that who ever was working at Malkin's at this time did as Dobby asked.

With that done Harry turned in for the night, setting the alarm clock he found on his stand for five with out realising it again.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Getting up at the alarm the next morning Harry found himself running through a morning routine half asleep not thinking, by the time he was awake enough to realise it had been nearly two hours and he had worked out, showered, dressed, sat down to read a book he found on one of the shelves that materialised which was written in Latin but he understood every word of, and had asked Dobby to find out how and then make a coffee; Sumatra Mandheling, one cream, two sugars.

Deciding not to think about it too hard as he already had a headache he continued reading while drinking his coffee.

Still absorbed in his book Harry made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, entering and sitting at next to Hermione he hadn't and still didn't notice all the eyes on him as he continued reading.

"Harry what are you doing?" Harry finally looked up when he heard Hermione whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Your not wearing your school robes and your reading...which is something you rarely do." Looking at her Harry knew that she was holding back and it undoubtedly was to do with what he did to Crouch Jr. yesterday.

Sighing before answering, "It's a Saturday Hermione, school robes are compulsory Monday through Friday. And I find the book I'm reading interesting."

"But...but what your wearing..."

Looking down at himself, he was wearing black boots that looked more suited for hiking, plain green fatigue trousers and a black top with the sleeves cut of just after the shoulder. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothings wrong with what your wearing" she drawled back with a smile.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her to which she blushed in response. Looking around the room Harry could see some of the girls eyeing him with varying degrees of interest and lust; Ginny being the most obvious was almost drooling, Katie kept looking out of the corner of her eye at him and then blushed when he smiled at her. Hannah and Susan over at the Hufflepuff table look at him and then talk quickly with each other, Cho amusingly was looking back and forth between him and Cedric, Gaberielle was talking to Fleur and pointing at him however when she saw that he had seen her she blushed, heavily and looked at her breakfast. Fleur gave him a polite nod which he returned. Surprisingly enough Daphne Greengrass was also acting similar to the girls but her look was more calculating.

Finally able to get her blush under control. "Harry where did you get your clothes from?" she was aware of how the Dursley's treated him and was probably the only one who believed him.

"Found them in my room."

"Your room?"

"My room."

"And where is your room?"

"Can't tell you."

Shocked at the short reply. "Why not?"

"How's your Occlumency?" Answering her question with a question of his own.

Frowning thoughtfully, "I've read about it but I can't do it my self."

"Then I can't tell you." Seeing that she was going to press the issues Harry decided it would be quicker to answer the questions he knew were coming and avoid the ones he didn't want to answer by asking some of his own. "I have death eaters after me, Voldemort almost yearly trying to kill me, Slytherins who in most cases are going to become death eater wanting to do what they can to harm me, not to mention an assortment of other things to worry about Hermione. If you know Occlumency then you can protect your mind so that information and others doesn't get out."

"But no one here knows or practices Legilimency."

"Both Dumbledore and Snape use Legilimency often." Now that he had given her something to think about he decided to switch topics. "What happened to Crouch Jr. when I left?"

A little startled at his question Hermione took a few seconds to answer. "Dumbledore called the Ministry and Fudge arrived with some Aurors, just before Moody turned back into Crouch Jr..."

She didn't get to finish as Harry already knew what Fudge would do. "He took him away and had the Dementors give him the kiss rather than have it get out that death eaters and Voldemort are on the rise again. I knew I forgot something...should have sent an owl to Amelia and ignored Dumbledore when he said he'd deal with it."

Fred and George decided to get involved in the conversation. "Since when-"

"- are you on a-"

"-first name basis-"

"-with Susan's aunt?"

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Harry, what book are you reading?"

"_Theodore Revishshire's Study of Obscure Magic's_" Harry was expecting her response but hadn't counted on the sixth year Ravenclaw that was walking close by when he said that. The Ravenclaw looked at him then the book, then him and the book again then took of for the Head Boy and Head Girl who are both Ravenclaws this year.

"Where did you find it?" Hermione was speaking a little higher in pitch and a bit too fast so it was a good guess that she was excited over the book.

"In my room."

"Can I read it later?" Hermione's eyes were practically begging him to say 'yes read it now'.

"Can you read Latin?" If she couldn't then there was no point it letting her read one of the rarest books on the planet, a book filled with obscure and rare magic's, unheard of spells and potions that could alter the very magic of a person, that would really piss her off.

"No, what does that have to do with the book." Her mind is on one track, most likely repeating over and over again 'the book, the book'.

Rather than explain he showed her, when she saw that he was leaning over to show her she was practically bouncing with excitement. Only to stop when she found she couldn't read it.

"It's in Latin...How can you read Latin?" Her mind already switching gears.

"I've got to keep a few secrets Hermione."

"Is it a spell...there has to be a spell to allow you to understand other languages..." she was talking to herself now.

"There are Hermione but they aren't any good, when it translates it looses the meaning of words change, it looses substance so what you read or hear isn't quite what it actually is."

"Then how..."

"You'll have to learn to old fashioned way." Harry cut her off with a smile. "I've got to talk to Professor McGonagall so I'll see you later."

Harry was about to get up when he reached for his mug to find he had finished his coffee already. "Dobby." To say that the students and teachers in the Great Hall were startled to see a house elf appear wearing black formal robes would have been an understatement but what they saw next would have only deepened it.

"Yes Master Harry." Dobby with a smile, puffing out his chest proud of his new uniform, those closest could see the Potter crest on the uniform.

"Dobby I told you and Winky this morning to call me Harry, none of this master nonsense."

"It wouldn't not be right to call you Master, Master." Dobby still smiling but it was more of a cheeky grin now. "We'ss could call you Great Harry Potter Master of the Universe if yous like?"

Chuckling "I do like that title but no, I'm going to have to settle for Master Harry aren't I." It was more a statement than a question and they both knew it.

"Master Harry called?"

"Can I get a refill on my coffee?"

"Same as before?"

"Yes always when it come to coffee." As Dobby refilled his Harry watched Hermione, the twins, Ginny, a few of the staff and some of the students observe the interaction between him and the house elf, Ron was noticeable absent but that thought went to the back of his mind. Taking his first sip of the new cup. "Thank you Dobby you make the best coffee I've ever had."

Despite the banter from earlier Dobby nearly wet himself with that comment and he practically bounced away before snapping his fingers and vanishing.

Coffee and book in hand Harry walked up to the staff table.

"Professor McGonagall." Once he had her attention he continued. "I would like to take my OWLs in all the subjects I'm currently doing next week, plus NEWT potions, and for the rest of the year be transferred to Runes and Arithmancy only, if Moody likes I can help him with teaching DADA. Also when I'm tested I like for outside testers to be brought in, rather than have Hogwarts staff or Ministry officials test me."

The staff all sat there stunned, the student continued as normal as there was a sound charm around the table, which aloud the teachers to hear what was going on at the tables but not for the students to hear the teachers. After a while Moody started to chuckle, McGonagall was able to ask before Snape had the chance to go on a rant.

"What ever for, and what makes you think you are ready to take them?"

"I'm not going to be in the classes any way this year because of the tournament, I don't like Snape and would like to be out of his classes as soon as possible, this way using out side testers, Snape can't influence the result in order to fail me, people can't claim favouritism from the staff, and Fudge can't do either of those or other things if we don't use people from the Ministry. As for being ready, given what happens here yearly I've probably read sixty percent or more of the main library including the restricted section, done some powerful spells, last year is a good example of that last one, but I've been distracted, Voldemort living out of the back of Quirell's head, Basilisks, Dementors, Pettigrew, Snape and Malfoy have all given me reason to research but at the same time stopped me from fully applying it. Then with helping Moody, given what I've done the last three years and the scale of it I think it's safe to say that I have more experience and I'm more competent and qualified than the most of Fudge's Aurors."

They all sat there stunned at what he had said, except for, "Aye, yor right there lade. Fudge has ruined the Aurors, they don't know which end of their wands from the other."

Smiling as he replied, "There are a few exceptions, Kingsley, Tonks, Amelia and of course yourself."

"It will have to be the week after Harry, to get the testers in all those fields at such short notice will be difficult but not impossible." McGonagall finally agreed.

"Now Harry about that book we know you have."

Taking a sip of his coffee, "_Theodore Revishshire's Study of Obscure Magic's_, it's in Latin so only Vector, Babbling, Sinistra and Flitwick will be able to read it."

"Then why do you have it?" asked Snape finally managing to get a word in.

"Because I am fluent in Latin."

"Prove it!" came Snape's childish reply.

"I'll read from where I was, now is there a particular language you want me to translate it to or will English be ok." Saying it in French then Bulgarian and finally English.

"English will be fine." Dumbledore answered for them earning a scowl from both Maxime and Karkaroff.

"...in the case of so called blood magic's, they can be only used in offensive situations, suicide or last resort attacked that more than likely kill the user as well as the target. Over the years there have been many claims of defensive blood magic's, the most common claim is that of the blood wards. The claim is that an impenetrable field of protection occurs around a particular subject and any blood relative they live with. The claim is of course a lie, many have tried testing this and the results have always ended in death. While there have been blood barriers this is not the same, as the blood barrier is offensive attack which removes the blood of the person trying to get through and so is not the same as the so called blood wards. In most cases the claim of blood wards crops up when a powerful wizard wishes to leave an ignorant party open to attack or violence without the party realising it, notable examples are; Fecrad and Worthington Price, Fecrad later became the dark lord Defcra after Price had been killed in the supposed blood wards that Fecrad had set up, Xollish and...I don't think I need to continue." passing the book to Babbling to let her confirm what he had said, waiting a few moments as she translated he watched as Dumbledore tried to regain the colour after loosing it while Harry had spoken.

"He got it all right Dumbledore." Once Babbling had confirmed what Harry had said McGonagall looked furious.

"With that, Dumbledore I will not be returning to the Dursley's this summer or ever, nor will I have contact with them. I will not be listening to you on any matters that refer to my safety, any attempts at continuing to manipulate my life from now on with be met with severe repercussions." Harry turned to the other Professors and gave them a mock salute and left.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next two weeks passed without incident for Harry, although people rarely saw him, Hagrid usually chatted a bit after Harry had finished doing his laps around the lake and was doing other callisthenics, when asked about the clothes he was wearing Harry merely shrug's his shoulders, when Hermione was asked by Hagrid and he described them Hermione had been confused when she replied that they are PT uniforms that the US military wears, the logos and colours being that of the USAF. Hermione saw Harry in both runes and arithmancy since both teachers had judged him good enough to be in both. Harry was rarely in the Great Hall eating as he either forgot being to engrossed in a book or ate in his room. The times that he did usually at weekends he could feel the eyes of a good half the hall on him, usually wearing what he wore the day after his name came out of the goblet.

Opening the door to his room he found Gaberielle curled up on one of his sofas she looked as though she had been crying, deciding not to wake her Harry sat in one of the chairs near her and started to read the book he had been as of late, Hermione looked like her head was going to explode when she found out it was _'Gravinskin Yevkisk's Mysteries of Transfigurations'_ and that it was written in ancient Greek.

Harry was brought out of his book some time later, he had no idea being absorbed in the book by a startled gasp. Looking over he saw Gaberielle staring at him with wide eyes.

Smiling at her, "Hello Gaberielle, would you like something to eat or drink?"

Getting only a shake of the head in response.

"Do you mind if I have a drink?"

Shake of the head again.

"Dobby" as soon as he appeared, "Dobby can I have a coffee?" looking over at Gaberielle again "you sure you wouldn't like anything?"

Swallowing hard she answered, "Can I haze zee cola?"

Dobby answered for Harry, "Coca-cola or Pepsi?"

"coca-cola."

Dobby snapped his fingers and their drinks appeared, snapping them again he disappeared.

"Gaberielle, why are you here?" Harry asked in a soft voice as possible.

"I got lost, zee zletherens ere calling 'e and Fleur bad names and I ran and I couldn't find my way back, I came in ere and waited for someone to ind 'e but fell asleep." Gaberielle looked to be on the verge of tears again, right now she looked younger than her eight years.

"Don't worry I'll take you back to Fleur, if you like we can talk a bit first. But you have to promise to keep this place here secret, it's my room and no one knows where it is."

Smiling at being the only person besides Harry to know where his room is, she looked around the room as she drank her coke, her eyes coming to rest on the acoustic guitar in the corner almost hidden in the shadows. Finally getting the courage to ask, "Arry is that 'our guitar?"

Smiling over at her before replying in French "Gaberielle you can speak in French if you find it easier. And yes that is my guitar, I can play it but I'm not very good at it."

Eyes going wide again, "Can you play something for me?"

"Sure, I can sing if you like as well but I'm worse at singing than I am at playing. What would you like me to sing."

Shaking her head, "I don't know, you chose Arry."

Walking over to get the guitar and sitting next Gaberielle on the sofa Harry played and sang _'LA Song'_ by _'Christen Kane'_.

Gaberielle watched entranced until Harry finished, wide eyed hearing and seeing Harry Potter sing for her.

Once he finished Harry put the guitar down, he couldn't remember learning to play the guitar, nor where he'd heard the song or any of the other that he, Dobby or Winky had caught him singing. Turning to Gaberielle and smiling at her, "Shall we go find your sister now?"

Gaberielle merely nodded in response.

As they walked down a number of corridors Harry tried to talk to Gaberielle but she didn't seem to hear him. My singing couldn't have been that bad, he mused to himself as they came upon the Ravenclaw common room entrance, Harry answered the question to gain them entrance, and led Gaberielle inside, once she was Gaberielle walked ran over to Fleur and threw her arms around her. Fleur looked up to see Gaberielle tears running down her face again and the back of Harry's head as he slipped out.

" They were calling you and me bad names so I ran and I got lost and I waited in a room for someone to find me but no one did. And I fell asleep but when I woke up Harry was sat there reading a book, he asked if I wanted something to drink and I said a cola, and then we were drinking are drinks and I saw his guitar and asked if he could play, Harry told me he could but he wasn't very good, and he played this song and sang the words but he was really good. It was about pretty girls and the sun and diamonds, and then he brought me here."

"Who was calling you names?"

"The Slytherins" Gaberielle said with a mixture of disgust and fear.

"From now on I want you to stay with me ok?" Fleur got a nod in response from Gaberielle as she curled up in Fleur's lap before falling asleep.

Fleur thought back over everything Gaberielle had just told her, she knew Harry could sing, she'd heard him before and told Gabby about which was probably why she asked him to, Gaberielle had made it sound as if there was nothing better than Harry playing the guitar. The fact that he never mentioned or demonstrated either of these means what that Hermione girl said was right, that Harry didn't like the attention that he all too often got.

Fleur continued without realising it think about Harry before she to fell asleep in front of the Ravenclaw common room fire.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Breakfast the next morning, the school was joined by Harry, as soon as the Ravenclaws and Beauxbatons saw him most began whispering about him, most of them having spent last night talking about him after hearing and in some cases getting translations of what Fleur and Gaberielle had been talking about. The Hufflepuff table soon joined in when they heard what the 'claws were talking about, the Slytherins reacted with disgust, but one or two tried to keep apprised of what was being said about Harry. The Gryffindors were the last to hear but when Ginny heard there was an excited squeal from her direction.

Harry meanwhile had not noticed and was eating waffles, drinking his coffee while reading the last few chapters of _'Gravinskin Yevkisk's Mysteries of Transfigurations'_. Harry wasn't aware of anything going on around him until Gaberielle called him name from behind him, turning around to talk to her.

"Morning Gaberielle, sleep ok?" All the 'Griffs were shocked at this as they hadn't seen much of Harry and to suddenly hear him speaking French well it was a surprise.

"Yes, thank you. Fleur says I'm to stay with her all the time now so I don't get lost."

Nodding, "Gaberielle, which Slytherins were calling you bad names yesterday?"

"The one with really white hair and his friends." she mumbled.

Trying to cheer her up, "I don't think his hair is supposed to be that white." Harry whispered conspiratorially to her, "It's too white, I think that he was dropped into some paint and they couldn't get it out properly, that's why his skins is whiter than most."

Gaberielle was giggling in response, and whispered back, "Maybe he got dirty and then was trying too hard to wash it out, and he's stuck like that now."

"Yes, and look at Snape his hair is really dirty and greasy, maybe he heard what happened to Malfoy and got really scared and now won't wash his hair."

Gaberielle was giggling almost hysterically now.

"Harry what did you say to her?" Hermione asked from his left, Ron was listening from in front of Harry, he hadn't said a word to Harry since him became the fourth champion, but Harry wasn't bothered, he remembered what Ron did...was going to do in his seventh year and couldn't care less what happened to Ron.

"We're talking about how Malfoy's hair is too white and Snivellus' is really greasy and why that is." Harry's eyes sparkling as he said it.

Hermione just smiled in response and shock her head as she turned back to her breakfast, the twins however were laughing having heard what he'd said to Hermione.

"What did you-"

"-and the littlest-"

"-princess come-"

"-up with?"

"Why do they talk like that?" Gaberielle asked although pleased that they called her a princess.

"I don't know but can we tell them what we think happened to Malfoy and Snape?" Gaberielle was nodding enjoying herself.

"So far we've got that Malfoy was dropped in a large amount of white paint, tried to wash it out unsuccessfully and that what gives him the very white skin and bleached hair." The twins were now chuckling, the first years that were sat nearby were laughing and told the second years, this continued down the table.

"Gaberielle thinks that Malfoy got really dirty and tried to wash it out too hard and it's stuck like that now, and Snape heard about it and is now too scared to go in the shower or bath." When he finished the twins exploded with laughter which brought the attention of most of the hall, they found the Griffin table at various stages and degrees of laughter. The first year Griffins were already telling the first year Puffs, so by no doubt Snape and Malfoy would know by lunch.

"Harry could you play your guitar again for me?"

"Later, and away from everyone, lunch near the lake?"

"I'll have to tell Fleur." Gaberielle was trying to hide that she was scared her sister would say no.

"Invite her, tell her that you, me and her will have a picnic by the lake and I'll play some then. But tell her away from every one else so no one hears."

Gaberielle was nodding almost like Dobby had been two weeks ago and ran off to talk to Fleur.

"Harry what was that about?"

"She just wanted to talk too me later." Hoping that she didn't catch on or find out that he plays the guitar or worse that he can sing ok-ish.

Smiling at him before responding, " I wouldn't by ay chance have anything to do with your singing voice or guitar playing abilities?"

Harry looked at her dumbfounded for a few seconds so she answered the un-asked question. "My parents have taken me on holiday to France a couple of times, I learned over the years."

"Don't tell anyone, it's bad enough now but if people found out that I can sing it be worse."

Deciding to spare him the worry that it was all the hall was talking about a few minutes ago was his guitar. "Don't worry I won't say anything, and I won't bother you on your date with Fleur and Gaberielle." Smiling again as she saw his head shoot up off the table so fast he almost fell out of his seat.

"Tha..."Swallow." That's not what it is."

"I know but others won't see that."

Sighing, "I'll have to deal with that later then." With that Harry got up and left for DADA with Moody, only to find when he got there that Moody wanted to demonstrate a duel.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

One o'clock found Harry sitting on a large chequered blanket with Fleur and Gaberielle eating a light lunch and talking about everything and nothing. By half past Gaberielle had lost all semblance of patience and asked Harry if he brought his guitar.

"Shall I start with the song from last night?" Gaberielle was nodding, Fleur answered with a polite yes, while Harry leaned his back against a tree, legs out in front of him, Gabby sat in front of him to the left on crossed legs, Fleur likewise in front of him but to the right and was sat with her legs out to the side.

As Harry sang _'LA Song'_ again, Gaberielle was focused on him again, Fleur watched both, Harry seemed to act his age if not younger around Gaberielle, were as the rest of the time he was serious, studious and a little cold, it was like when he was singing he forgot abut what ever it was that bothered him. She did have to admit Gabby was right about Harry, though not to the extent that she went.

"How about a country-ish song this time?" Gabby was nodding again, Harry could probably tell her to slap Maxime around the face with a plate and she would.

This time Harry played a song he called _'Spirit Boy'_ by _'Christen Kane'_, the look on Gaberielle's face she probably thought that Harry and wrote the song himself about her.

"Um...the next song will sound strange because there won't be the other instruments that are meant to be with it." And with that Harry began _'What Hurts The Most'_ by _'Rascal Flatts'_. Gaberielle had tears in her eyes as Harry sang, most likely thinking that Harry was singing about his parents, 'but that won't fit' thought Fleur, she knew Harry was singing about someone because his eyes were a little misty.

Rather than say anything Harry cleared his throat and started the next and last song he was going to sing today, _'Words I Couldn't Say'_ by _'Rascal Flatts'_, this time Fleur was sure he was singing about someone in particular as his voice cracked towards the end of the song. As soon as he put his guitar down Gaberielle throw herself forwards and wrapped Harry up in a hug. Harry smiled down at Gabby but Fleur could see the tears at the edges of his eyes which he was trying to hide, when Gaberielle let go of him they packed up the picnic. As Harry was about to shrink his guitar.

"Harry why did you hide your guitar when you came out here?" Gaberielle hadn't realised that he wanted to keep it a secret.

"I don't want people to know about it or my singing." Gaberielle looked on the verge of tears as soon as she finished. Throwing herself at Harry again and hugging his midsection.

"I'm sorry I didn't know and last night I told Fleur and some people heard and they told others and people kept telling other people." Gaberielle said as quickly as she could expecting the worst.

"Gabby, it's ok. Hermione told me that people know this morning, but I hid the guitar because I didn't want them to follow me and interrupt us during the picnic." Smiling at her as he finished to reassure her.

As the three of them walked back to the castle talking, a number of Slytherins and 'claws were just leaving the Great Hall to find Harry with the Delacour girls talking Harry and Fleur explaining to Gaberielle what certain words and meant and the songs in general. As they were about to split, Harry for his room, Fleur and Gaberielle for the Great Hall Fleur lent over and kissed Harry on the check, to which Harry blushed and Gaberielle watched again wide eyed, the 'claws and Slytherins however had already left in a hurry to begin rumours about what was going on between Harry and the Delacour girls.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Returning to his room that night after doing the first few of his tests, so far only written, his headache still there Harry decided to go see Sirius. Walking over to the fire and taking some of the floo powder.

Stepping out into No. 12 Grimwald Place seconds later to find Sirius pointing his wand at Harry.

"Put your wand away Sirius I'm not here to attack you."

"First your not Harry, second if you came here disguised then your probably going to attack me."

"Pettigrew is still alive, he was scabbers for twelve years, you were framed, your animagus form is that of a grim, dad's was a stag."

Blinking for a few seconds before dropping his wand and pulling Harry it a hug that put Mrs. Weasley's to shame, Harry felt tears coming to his eyes, he got the feeling he hadn't seen Sirius in years, yet he saw him only months ago. After a few moments he pulled out of the hug, still wishing it hadn't ended, he could see Sirius dieing in front of him replaying in his memory.

"Sirius we need to talk but first, are you any good at Occlumency?"

Snorting "Had to be, to go to Azkaban and not be insane when I came out."

"Good enough to stop Dumbledore and Snivellus from entering your mind?"

Smiling "Both have tried."

Casting wandlessly and silently an assortment of silencing and privacy charms on the room, walls, doors and just about everything, Harry then turned back to Sirius to see a look of awe on his face which was then replaced with a joking smile.

"I see Moody has passed on his paranoia to the next generation."

"You can't tell anyone one what I'm about to tell you, not Moony, Tonks, Moody, no one from the order and especially not Dumbledore." Seeing Sirius' stunned nod slowly Harry continued. "When my name came out of the goblet I got a blindingly painfully headache, it felt like someone had cast a Crucio right inside my brain. Then as soon as it started it stopped, and I had all these memories, there my memories I know that, but there of things I haven't done or rather haven't done yet. I saw Cedric killed by Voldemort just before his resurrection, each of the tasks, Moody revealing himself to be Crouch Jr. really. People I care about dieing..." Voice cracking here Harry pressed on regardless. "You, Hermione, Tonks, Fleur and Gaberielle, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Moony and most of the Hogwarts students killed before I killed Voldemort and most of his death eaters. Only for what was left of the Ministry to try and throw me in Azkaban for killing the upstanding members of society who were death eaters. I left before they could, turned my back on magic and the world that had betrayed me, changed my name and appearance. After that all my memories are confused, jumbled out of order, they sometimes flash by but are gone, there are some feelings connected to some, I have a memory of a women, she's a doctor, we're trying to help someone who'd been shot, but then she's hit and killed instantly, I was close to her. I get flashes of battles as well, not wizards but muggle wars, guns and explosions every where. I don't understand it all but I do know I have time to deal with that later." taking a deep breath to get himself under control, fighting back the tears the he wouldn't allow to fall. "Right now I have to deal with Voldemort, I have to destroy his horcruxes."

Sirius who had watched and listened to Harry all through that could see the toll it had all taken on him, while he was more confident he was guarded, caring the weight of changing what he had seen. The way Harry spoke there was no doubt in Sirius mind that he was telling the truth, the way Harry spoke reminded of Lily's father the one time he'd met him. Sirius had talked to him about the war with Voldemort and how it was going, he in turn had told Sirius about some of the things he went through during WW2. That frightened Sirius more than he would ever admit, that Harry already sounded like a combat veteran from a terrible war, knowing that wizard wars were nothing compared the muggle wars scare him even more.

"A horcrux is a piece of the person's soul, a dark wizard as it requires killing a person to take the piece of your own soul to create a horcrux. Voldemort created or will create six intentionally and one by accident, there is one upstairs, a silver locket with an 'S' carved into it, the locket was Salazar Slytherins locket. Your brother stole it when he defected, I destroyed one two years ago in the chamber of secrets but didn't know what it was at the time, it was Riddle's diary and the second horcrux he created. There's Helga Hufflepuff's cup which is in the Lestrange vault, Gaunt family ring which as it turns out is also one of the Deathly Hallows the Resurrection stone. Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem which is hidden in Hogwarts and Nagini which he created earlier this year."

"You said seven, you only mentioned six."

Swallowing and not looking at Sirius as he barely above a whisper spoke his answer, "When Voldemort killed Mum and Dad he formed a connection between himself and me by accident. That connection links are minds so when he is corporal I can see into his mind and he into mine, this connection is because my scar is the last Horcrux." Still not looking at Sirius he continued as his voice became detached, "They are difficult to destroy Horcruxes, two of them with Basilisk fangs, three with Gryffindor's sword, one using Fiendfyre and the one in me using a killing curse." Tears were building at the corners of Harry's eyes now as he relieved it the whole battle, people dieing, seeing spectres of Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus, being killed and then coming back to life, afraid of what Sirius' reaction would be to finding out that he had a piece of Voldemort's soul in him.

Sirius was stunned silent again, but he still noticed Harry edge away from as though he was afraid of him. _'fawn thinks I'm going to hurt him because of what Voldemort did to him'_ tears in his eyes he pulled Harry into another hug, in which Harry finally let it all go and broke down crying, falling asleep admits his and Sirius tears.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few hours later Remus walked into the sitting room to find Harry asleep restlessly in one of the chairs although it was more accurate to say he was having a nightmare, and a bad one at that, standing there watching him for a few minutes Remus would hear Harry call out someone's name, fear filling his voice, some of the names he recognised, his own ,Sirius, Tonks although he didn't know how Harry knew her. There were other he didn't know though; Sarah, Janet, Sam, Vala, Sha're and a few other. Tears were running down Harry's face despite the fact that he was asleep, and he kept jerking about as though being in pain, not able to keep watching he turned away and saw Sirius sat there on one of the chairs watching Harry as well.

"Padfoot, what the fawn doing here?"

"He came here to talk to me."

"About?"

"I can't tell you, I promised Harry I wouldn't tell anyone. He went as far as to check my Occlumency shields while we were talking."

Frowning knowing that Harry had never been taught that, as far as he knew. "Why?"

"Making sure that Dumbledore and Snape couldn't look in my mind for what he told me."

"So they both tried it on you too." Was Remus' reply knowingly.

Neither of them had realised that Harry had awoken while they were talking. "Before I tell you Mooney you need to promise not to tell anyone."

"MERLIN'S BALLS! Harry don't scare me like that." Sirius leaped out of his chair as he yelled in surprise.

"Mooney?"

"Of course fawn, I promise never to reveal anything you tell me with out your expressed permission." A blue light flashed as he finished, Sirius repeated Mooney's words just to be sure as the magically binding vows were created.

Over the next hour Harry explained to Remus what he had to Sirius and then went into more detail about some things and events and what he planned to do. Both Sirius and Remus were firmly against Harry saying that he would destroy all the horcruxes the same way as before considering that the piece in him had been destroyed when he was hit with a killing curse and he'd been temporally dead. So Harry with drew the part that dealt with the piece inside of him but the rest stood.

"Sirius do you have a pensieve?"

"No, sorry fawn, there was a pensieve but Bella took it."

"I'll ask Dobby then." as he finished said house elf appeared, the looks on Sirius and Remus' faces at Dobby in uniform was priceless. "Dobby because you are a Potter family elf does that mean you know about the properties that Dumbledore has been hiding from me?"

"Dumbles-door has been hiding Master Harry's things?! Dobby will get them back now and..."

"Dobby don't worry I'll deal with Dumbledore this summer, but do you know if I own a pensieve somewhere?"

"Yes, there is one at the Potter Manor, it is empty but is in a room filled with memories in bottles."

"Can you bring the pensieve to my room? Do you know where abouts at Hogwarts Tonks is? She is the person hiding under a invisibility cloak and a disillusionment charm."

"Dobby can bring Master Harry's pensieve, and Tonkies is out side Master Harry's room."

"Thank you Dobby, can I have a coffee as well?" as soon as he finished the question there was a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I'll see you two soon" and with that Harry apparated back to his room, to find the pensieve sitting in the centre of the room.

Thinking it over he came to the conclusion that it would take at least a full day to sort out the memories in is head, putting them in order and understanding them using both the pensieve and Occlumency. Problem is he can't get a full uninterrupted day.

"Dobby."

"Yes Master Harry."

"Dobby, I need you tell Madam Pomfrey that I'm ill and can't attend my lessons or exams tomorrow."

"Master Harry is ill, what is Master Harry needing?"

"Dobby I'm not really ill but I need the time to sort out my memories, tell Madam Pomfrey that I have Albanian Fiszzillwick Bowlow disease, and that you need the potions for me." After a seconds thought. "Also ask her who made the potions, if she tells you that Snape made them you are to refuse to even touch them as Snape is likely to try and poison me. If she insists on treating me herself then inform her that the only people who are allowed to see me are Gaberielle, Fleur and Hermione and since I'm ill even they can't see me right now."

"Yes Master Harry." and with that Dobby popped away to what would likely be a lengthy argument with the nurse.

Walking over to one chair where his latest book _'Parslemouth, Parsletounges and others, an in-depth study by Ernest Ivelsih'_.

_"Set it to go off five seconds after activation"_

Spinning around to try and find the source of the voice that he recognized as his own. To find nothing. After a few seconds he sat in the chair and picked up the book only for.

_"What are you talking about?"_ It was his voice again.

_"She started off all sweet and innocent to begin with. Now she's hell-bent on domination of the galaxy."_ This was now a female voice, it seemed familiar to him but he had never heard it before.

_"What how old is she?"_ His own voice again.

_"A few hours."_ The female voice replied, the confusion evident even in the frank way in which she stated the fact.

Waiting for more voices or conversations Harry heard none, deciding that it would be better just to go to bed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fleur was sitting in the infirmary with Gaberielle who was ill, she hadn't been feeling to well after dinner a few hours after lunch with Harry, now the nurse was running scans. When Harry's house elve popped in, when he saw them he asked what was wrong, stating that Harry would be worried if something happened to them. Gaberielle smiled a little, probably at Harry being worried about her, she told the little elve what was wrong and then it's eye grew a little large and told them that Harry wasn't feeling to good either and that he had been feeling ill since he brought food from the Great Hall for him.

The house elf then proceeded to tell them and the nurse in particular the reason why Harry didn't want people to see him after the nurse had tried to get Dobby to tell her where Harry's room was. Watching Gaberielle smile when the house elf said that she along with Fleur and Hermione are the only people that Harry would allow in if he were not ill.

The nurse's reaction to the elf telling her that he won't take anything made by the potions professor was amusing to say the least, she only calmed down when the elf told her of his former death eater status and when asked how he knew the only reply they got was that he was the former Malfoy elf before Harry had freed him. With some of the emergency potions that St. Mungo's sent to large magic places in Britain in hand the house elve popped back to Harry, ad Fleur turned back to comforting Gaberielle who was now worried about Harry.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry where he was had no body, staring out into infinite black and darkness. The logical part of his mind that still remained during dream recognised it as a dream or at least a dream like state.

_"You ever really study one of these?"_ His own voice again like earlier although now in a dream, it was almost drowning in pain, remorse and other emotions Harry didn't have a name for but experienced regularly.

_"A pen?"_ A female voice, different from the one from earlier a little confused at the question.

_"I spent half my life studying the written word. Including how various cultures recorded things through the ages. From hammers and chisels, to quills and ink. But I never stopped once to recognise the ingenuity of this simple little piece of technology that we use. After the first team left me on Abydos, Sha're saw me writing in my journal and thought the ballpoint I was using was magic."_ The name Sha're caused a sudden spike of emotion within him, a warm feeling that he didn't recognise, trying to hold onto it, but it was soon over shadowed with despair.

_"A little device like this pen was such a wonder to her."_ his voice had kept going.

_"The simplest things were a wonder to her."_

_"Daniel, it's healthy to hold onto those memories."_ Trying to console him, but not knowing what to say, Harry in the memories that he had knew he went through that many times with his friends and others. Trying to work out were he missed her calling him Daniel.

_"I couldn't save her. All those wonders we have at our disposal and I couldn't save her."_ if his voice had been drowning in pain before, then it had now been completely submerged.

The voices stopped, trying to get his bearings, 'I loose someone called Sha're, I was close to her.' That was as far as he got before more voices started up.

_"I love you, Daniel."_ the voice sounded strained but filled with sincerity.

_"I am sorry, Daniel Jackson."_ A deep male voice, filled with remorse addressing this Daniel Jackson.

_"You did the right thing, Teal'c."_ His own voice answered, giving the deep voice a name but at the same time apparently naming himself Daniel Jackson.

_"Oh God."_ The second female voice from earlier.

_"Teal'c?"_ This was a male, from the commanding tone he must have been in charge.

_"Daniel Jackson will be fine."_ Teal'c must have been replying to the other commanding male's un asked question.

_"I love you too."_ he heard himself whisper quietly in response to the female voice.

Again silence, piecing together what had happened so far, he was or is called Daniel Jackson some where, and he loved Sha're she was killed by someone he knew for some reason.

_"The nausea will be followed by tremors, convulsions and something called ataxia. Surface tissue, brain tissue and internal organs will inflame and degrade, I believe that's called necrosis. Now based on the dose of radiation I got, all that will happen in the next ten to fifteen hours, and if I don't drown in my own fluids first, I will bleed to death, and there is no medical treatment to prevent that."_ Harry was feeling sick after hearing that, despite being in a dream he almost was.

_"Maybe not that we know of."_ The commanding male from earlier.

_"Jack, we don't go running to our off world allies every time an individual's life is at stake. And don't go telling me that this is any different, because my life is no more valuable than anybody else's."_ Jack, he now had a name to go with the voice.

_"What happened?"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"Yes, it does. You didn't try to sabotage anything."_

_"There was an accident. I guess the scientists figured the government would hold them responsible. I guess they figured it was easier to blame me."_

_"And you're okay with this?"_

_"No. But there's not much I can do about that."_

_"Yes, there is."_

_"If they really want to blame me, denying it isn't going to change anything. Ten thousand years ago, a Goa'uld tried the same experiments that they're trying and he nearly blew the entire planet to bits. I tried telling them that, they wouldn't listen. They're gonna build that bomb and nothing we say is gonna stop them."_

That was the second reference to leaving the planet or being outside the planet he'd had now, it could be what he did, would...will do. Muggles had only got as far as the moon.

_"The energy readings are increasing by a power of ten."_ the excited voice of some one Harry could vaguely recollect.

_"Incredible."_ another excited voice.

_"Did you see that?"_ the first one now slightly worried. Then there were the sounds of bodies collapsing and an alarm sounded.

_"Get down! Stay away from the glass. The radiation will penetrate the window."_

_"What's happening?"_

_"This device could explode."_ There were the sounds like that of some of the twins small fireworks.

_"We have to remove the core."_ The sound of a large metal door opening then slamming shut.

_"Tomis!"_

_"Dr Jackson!"_

_"No! Dr Jackson!"_

The sound of a gun firing then glass breaking, the sound of fireworks stop.

_"Why do you feel you have failed on your journey? You opened the Stargate for your world."_ another female voice, this one annoyed him, but he couldn't remember why it did.

_"I cracked the code, a lot of other people made it work."_

_"The very next thing you did was help free the people of Abydos from evil."_

_"I had the chance to live out my life with her. I couldn't leave it alone. I was the one that unburied the Gate. What happened to her was my fault. I couldn't save Sha're, I couldn't save Sarah. Every Goa'uld I helped eliminate, another one took its place. Maybe I did something good every now and again, but nothing I've ever done seems to have changed anything."_ Sarah, the name brought a similar feeling to Sha're, not to the same extent.

_"These tasks of which you speak were great challenges. Perhaps they were even impossible to achieve."_

_"Does that absolve me?"_

_"You feel your journey must continue until you have found redemption for these failures?"_

_"No. Not anymore, not if I'm dead."_

_"Exactly true."_

_"You said I was the only one qualified to judge myself? So, how ever much I want achievement enlightenment or whatever you want to call it, what happens if I look at my life and I don't honestly believe I deserve it?"_

_"The success or failure of your deeds does not add up to the sum of your life. Your spirit cannot be weighed. Judge yourself by the intention of your actions and by the strength with which you faced the challenges that have stood in your way."_ Harry was already pissed at the riddles she was spouting.

_"What if I can't?"_

_"The people closest to you have been trying to tell you that you have made a difference. That you did change things for the better."_

_"Not enough."_

_"The universe is vast and we are so small. There is only one thing we can ever truly control."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Whether we are good or evil."_

The sound of metal clacking was what alerted him to the next...memory? Then there was the sound of a phone handset being lifted.

_"Hello? This is C.. Hello?" Jack's voice from across the darkness._

_"Jack?"_

_"Jack. Hi Jack."_

_"Jack, Abydos is in trouble. Anubis is on his way. He's after the Eye of Ra. I have that replica Catherine gave me, it looks like this."_

_"Now, I'm pretty sure the real one is located in some secret chamber in Ra's pyramid on Abydos but I'm not sure where exactly. According to legend there were six Eyes including those held by Apophis, Osiris and Tiamat among others. Each is powerful on its own but to use them in combination increases that power ten fold. Recently, Anubis has managed to track down five of the six Eyes and only needs Ra's to complete the set. He's looked everywhere Ra used to hang out except Abydos; now he's on his way there."_

The sound of the handset being placed back was all that could be heard for a second.

_"I'm sure that was an aspirin I took this morning."_

_"Jack, it's really me. It's me, you have to help, you have to find the Eye of Ra before Anubis does. Keep it, hide it, destroy it, whatever, it doesn't matter, we don't have much time."_

_"Hey Daniel, how you doing? Long time. How are things on the higher planes?"_ Harry could almost feel the sarcasm as a physically entity smothering him.

_"Hey Jack, long time no see. H…h…h…how you doing?"_ His own voice was overly cheery now with large doses of sarcasm.

_"Fine, just fine."_

_"The knees? The back? Everything's…"_

_"Oh you know, kind of weather contingent actually."_

_"Right, right, right, right, so, what's new?"_

_"Uhm…actually a funny thing happened to me, today. I'm riding an elevator and an old friend of mine, someone who never calls, never writes just shows up and tells me all about this very important and apparently urgent mission that needs my attention."_

_"You gonna help, or, or…"_

_"No, wait, wait! Let me tell it, it's good. You see this buddy of mine, this pal, this chum has…ascended to a whole new level of existence. Do you see the irony? He's asking for my help and he's this great and powerful being."_

_"Jack, we've already been through this, I can't actually do anything."_ sarcasm now leaving his voice, it was now a very even tone with a hint of annoyance.

_"See, I'm still not clear on that."_

_"The Others have rules; just talking to you is a violation."_

_"What like jay walking, double parking, what?"_

_"The point is, taking action that changes human existence, that's a big one."_

_"Let me ask you this. Have you met any of these Other guys?"_

_"No."_

_"Well then, how do you know they're any kind of a threat?"_

_"Oh good, that's, that's a good one. As it is, Oma's an outcast because she believes that helping people ascend is our duty."_

_"And that's…okay?"_

_"Technically, no. But she does it anyway. Those of us that follow her are walking a very fine line."_

_"Why don't they try to stop her?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You don't know?"_

_"No I don't know. All I know is what Oma has taught me. Ascension doesn't make you all knowing or all powerful. It is just the beginning of the journey. The point is, if I were to help you, if I were to take any action to help you, Oma would step in and stop me herself to avoid drawing the wrath of the Others. If they wanted to, they could stop everything she's been trying to do for a long, long time."_

The sound of gears moving suddenly started.

_"I can't jeopardise that."_

Darkness and silence again, and as much as Harry was intrigued with what he was finding out, the fact that all he got was sound was really beginning to annoy him.

_"What do you want to hear? I don't understand why this happened."_ a female voice with a Russian accent.

_"Well, given the obvious solid craftsmanship that went into this thing, I don't see how this could have possibly happened."_ His own voice sarcastic.

_"If you're implying that everything Russian made is poor quality, actually the sub is Swiss."_

_"So they occasionally catch fire but they keep perfect time?"_ _'I'm not this sarcastic all the time am I?'_ _"Sorry, I've been hanging around Jack O'Neill too much."_ The later half was mumbled as though it was something to be embarrassed about.

_"There was nothing impeding us! It shouldn't have happened."_

_"Well, here's something else that shouldn't be happening. The outside pressure is increasing."_ The second female voice he had heard that night since the voice first began, he still didn't have a name for most of them.

_"What?"_ his startled voice.

_"The gauge must be malfunctioning._" the Russian.

_"But it's Swiss." _his sarcastic voice again.

This time he faded into darkness and nothing else came up.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Waking up the next morning to Dobby's worried wide eyes looking at him.

"Is Master Harry ok?"

Thinking for a moment and recalling the dream...memories, some new ones, translating something, something to do with constellations, and all the while a shimmering blue light.

"No I'm fine Dobby, just... a headache. How'd it go with Madam Pomfrey?"

"It took Dobby time to get Madam Pomfrey to believe Dobby."

They'd reached the main room, walking towards his own make shift gym Harry was hit with another pain full headache.

_"I'm Jack O'Neill. And, barring some freakish similarity, you are Dr. Daniel Jackson."_

_"This tent is all I know. These people, they're all I know. Before I woke up in the forest, I don't remember anything. I've tried. I've tried to remember who I was before. Sometimes I think it's right there, floating in front of me, and all I have to do is reach out and grab it. I try-and it's gone."_ I guess I've lost my memory before...will loose my memory.

_"You were a member of my team, SG-1. You're a friend of mine. Last year, you died."_

_"I'm dead?"_

_"Obviously not. You just sort of died. Actually, you…ascended to a higher plane of existence. Last time I saw you, you were helping us fight Anubis."_

_"Anubis?"_

_"Yeah. Kind of an over-the-top, cliché bad guy. Black cloak, oily skin, kind of spooky. Anyway, obviously since then, you've retaken human form, somehow. I- Actually, I can see how this might sound a bit unusual…"_

Smiling to himself at the that comment even through the pain, he'd have to say something like that about Voldemort to some Slytherins.

Dobby however was watching wide eyed as his master stumbled, clucking his head, blood was starting to come from his nose.

"Dobby, I won't be having breakfast or eating at all until I sort out my memories ok." Seeing that Dobby nodded Harry continued. "I won't be doing anything until I've finished, if someone comes looking for me tell them I'm ill."

With that Harry walked over to the pensieve and began putting his memories in, to begin with the ones that he recognised and knew, leaving only those he hadn't seen or understood.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over the day and a good portion of the night Harry emptied all his thoughts and feeling, memories and emotions into the pensieve, then entered it and viewed his life from start to finish, to restart and to the present present. Pensieves work like the brain, able to order everything thing for him so it was easier, processed at the speed of thought, Harry spent a lifetime watching his life, but only a microscopic fraction of that time actually passed, because they were magically within his own memories he never aged for all the forty years that he viewed.

Creating a new identity at eighteen to escape the ministry. Degrees in Archaeology and Anthropology at twenty two. Cracking the code in two weeks which a team of scientists couldn't after two years, at thirty one. Eleven years studying alien cultures most of which are derived from earth based civilisations. Fighting the closest thing to gods at forty. Dieing for the final time at forty two.

Relationships with Ginny, Sarah, Sha're, Vala and a one night stand with Janet. Battles against death eaters, Voldemort, ministry Aurors, Goa'uld, Replicators and the Ori. Multiple deaths, resurrections and ascending twice to a state of pure energy. Archaeology, Anthropology, twenty three languages, the Hogwarts curriculum, basic military training from Jack and Sam, ship operations and basic wormhole physics. And that was just him. He had all the memories of the twelve minds from the _Stromos_ in there, pieces left over from Merlin. Hell the multiple ascensions, having Merlin's consciousness in his head and using ancient technology that connects with his mind had evolved him! He was no longer human or at least the same way others were. He was at the same stage as a number of the ancients were when they ascended or just before; telekinesis, healing, telepathy, manipulation of energy. Course if any one at Hogwarts saw they would assume it was magic.

He was an ancient.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Please honest opinions of this, I've been writing this in my spare time while my beta checks over WotF. The chapters are long because this will be a long story, from Harry's fourth year right thru to the end of Atlantis (Whenever that is. Hopefully not for a long time).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer same as before.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Looking at his already completed Arithmancy work, waiting for the class to finish, Harry spent the reminder of his lesson planning what he was going to do, now that he had his memories he knew what is...was going to happen. This is why I left the time stuff to Sam, it's to confusing. With Crouch Jr. gone then the third task shouldn't result in Voldemort's resurrection, but Pettigrew is out there with the strange mutated baby Voldemort thing...If Voldemort isn't resurrected at the end of this year then everything else can't be predicted, he'll do it some other way, some other way that I don't know of. If I destroy all the horcruxes before the third task then let him get resurrected then I can kill him there and be done with it, plus the death eaters that show up. Remus and Sirius will have to collect Slytherins locket and Gaunt's ring, I can get Rowena's Diadem destroy them all at once. That will just leave me and Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini hasn't become a Horcrux yet but she will soon. I can try the Goblins see if they would be willing to turn over all the contents of death eater vaults to the ministry...the Auror department not the ministry, if it's just the ministry then Fudge will take it all, of course Amelia will want to destroy all dark artefacts. But the corruption and the number of death eaters and sympathisers in the ministry means that it could be snatched up quickly. Maybe if I...

"HARRY!"

Turning around and looking at Hermione who was standing over him, everything packed up. "Oh...sorry Hermione just thinking."

"About the first task?"

"No, I know what I'm going to do for each of the tasks."

"What. How can you know what each of the tasks are?"

"I never said that I did. Just that I know what I'm going to do for each." Smiling as he replied to her, knew her she would think that he had or was cheating.

Hermione didn't say another word on the was to McGonagall's compulsory dance lessons. The professor was adamant that no one let Hogwarts down by not dancing properly at the ball, so here they were in one of the larger disused class rooms the entire fourth year, sixth year would follow, with fifth and seventh years in two days. Fred and George both shuddered when they had told him over breakfast that McGonagall was going to be doing these lessons until all those attending from Hogwarts would be able to dance, and that she was starting early to make sure they all could.

Looking at Ron walking stiffly as soon he saw him _'...Because of...erm...Mercury. Why don't you get stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend?'_ shaking his head, _'several lifetimes ago'_.

"The Yule ball has been a tradition of the tri wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the great hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule ball is, first and foremost a dance."

Smiling to him and remembering the first time he was taught to dance, McGonagall's lessons, and then Sarah when she managed to get him out of his study taught him to dance again. Skaara teaching Abodosian dance and then Vala dragged him off to tango lessons which she called experiencing Earth culture.

"You will have lessons in here until I am satisfied that you will not be an embarrassment to the school."

Raising his hand, hoping to get out of these lessons, he had more planning to do.

"Yes, Mr Potter."

"Can I leave now then?"

Frowning up at him, "You can only leave when either the lesson ends or you can dance."

"Well I can." The excited murmur from where the girls where sat began as soon as he finished the statement.

"Would you care to demonstrate then?" Knowing that he wouldn't get away this lesson and that it was an order rather than a question, Harry proceeded to walk to where they would be practicing and stand next to McGonagall.

"So, who's going to be my part in the demonstration?"

McGonagall got this glint in her eyes that he hadn't seen before but he could guess what it meant right away. She was going to enjoy making him prove that he could dance.

"We're going to need someone closer to your height to dance with you." As soon as she turned her back facing the girls Harry let out his breath, Dean and Seamus saw this and were hard pressed not to laugh.

"Miss Greengrass would you care to help." The disappointed sign that came from just about every girl there meant that Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, last time round he was hard pressed to find someone to go to the ball with, now they were all disappointed at not getting a chance to dance with him. Daphne was a few paces from him now, when he turned to the rather outdated (but then what isn't in the wizarding world) music player, waved his hand and a ballroom piece started up. Turning back to Daphne he bowed, held out his hand to her as he said "M'lady." As soon as she took his hand she found herself swept up into a slow waltz.

The girls watching sat there with hope that Harry would dance with them or that he would ask them to the Ball, watching him dance with Daphne, he wasn't flawless but he was good and he had no problem with dancing, he actually seemed to enjoy it, as opposed to some of the boys they could see. Although Neville started to smile when McGonagall said that it would be a dance. The guys on the other hand with the exception of Neville and Harry were reluctant to dance, even the wealthy pure bloods who no doubt had been taught at a young age.

Leaning forward to whisper in Daphne's ear, "Can you tango?"

Of course having Harry whisper in her ear while they were dancing meant that it would be a few moments before she was controlled enough to answer, whispering back to him from next to his ear. Fairs fair right? "Tango Nuevo?"

To this Harry smiled remembering when Vala and Sam had spent the weekend in Landry's cabin trying to get him, Cameron and Teal'c to try and do this, now here he was again being asked, course it was now the so called Ice Queen of Slytherin and not the exuberant and some what exhibitionist Vala.

**Flashback**

_"Come on Daniel, Sam got Cam to dance, you should as well." Vala sounding childish using that argument._

_"Vala" weary tone as he looked at her still trying to drag him over to the patio that had been cleared for dancing, still trying to work out how the subject of dancing had come up and then how Vala and Sam had convinced them hat dancing was a good idea._

_"What was the point of those lessons if your not going to dance with me?"_

_Sighing as he gave up. "Fine." It may have been worth it for the smile that lit up Vala's face that moment, if of course he didn't see that smile every time see conned him in to do something._

**End Flashback**

The girls and Slytherins were watching with frowns as Harry and Daphne continued to whisper back and fourth as they danced for a few minutes, when the song came to an end and McGonagall opened her mouth to thank them, Harry turned to the music player and waved his had. Immediately _'Bullanguera'_ performed by _'Sonia Possetti Quinteto'_ started up and they began dancing to that.

As they finished Daphne asked what was probably on everyone's mind, "Harry have you thought about who your going to the Ball with?" a little blush colouring her cheeks before she controlled it.

Smiling as he answered, "Not sure, I mean if I ask one girl then she's going to be a target for the others then isn't she...Maybe I'll ask a guy and through everyone thru a loop." Harry found himself unable to keep a straight face at Daphne's shocked look. "Kidding, I haven't really given it much thought, other things have been on my mind." To which she nodded slowly although she had a smile on her face that she couldn't remove, if she had realised it was there.

Turning to McGonagall, "I believe that I have demonstrated that Daphne and I can dance. Am I free to leave?"

"Oh no Mr. Potter, you will be helping me instruct the others how to dance." McGonagall had a tight and Harry now decided cruel smile on her face.

Harry spent the next hour helping to teach the other to dance, which to the girls seemed to mean just dancing with them, playing 'pass the potter' for the hour. Not that he was complaining, at least not to begin with, but after doing nothing but dance for over an hour it does lose it's novelty.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After escaping the dance lessons having decided that he would eat in his room rather than the great hall, mainly because of the rumours that will be going around about him never mind the constant buzz or hum of whispered conversations when he's near, Harry found himself walking down the corridor passed the Charms classroom.

"Cedric!"

Cedric turning around to see Harry walking towards him.

"Cedric, I need to talk to you privately." And with that Harry grabbed Cedric by the elbow and led him away from the other students littering about. "The first task is dragons." Seeing the look on Cedric's face, "It doesn't mater how I know, I just want to tell you, it's fair this way, both of us know and probably so do Fleur and Krum."

"I would have thought you wouldn't tell me so you'd win."

Smiling, _'people really don't know do they, after four years and they still expect me to act like Malfoy'_, "I like things fair, besides one of us has to win, it doesn't matter which as long as the cup comes to and stays at Hogwarts."

At this Cedric laughed, and Harry could see out the corner of his eye that the people watching relaxed, although they didn't hear what was being said they will have relaxed at see Cedric comfortable enough to laugh. 'Hopefully this time Cedric will survive'.

"I've got to go, see ya." With that Harry turned at left for his room.

I should really make a start on destroying the horcruxes, I'll ask Sirius and Remus to get the Ring and Locket, while I get the Diadem. I only know of four ways to destroy them, I'm not using the killing curse or Fiendfyre to destroy them, that just leaves the Sword and basilisk fangs...or is it their poison...either way, these are the only two sensible options that I know of. If I use the Sword Dumbledore would probably know, I could have Dobby pop in there and take it but the portraits would tell him. That leaves the fangs, which means going into the chamber of secrets...why was it called that...I mean I know it was hidden and all but aside from the basilisk there weren't any secrets in there...that I saw at least, maybe I should have a better look around this time.

With his mind set Harry turned around the corner and proceeded to Myrtle's bathroom.

Unbeknownst to him, there was a flash of blond hair following him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Walking into the chamber after getting past Myrtle, opening the entrance and then clearing away the rocks that had fallen the first time here with Ron. Looking over at the body of the Basilisk, it was remarkably well persevered, the ambient magic in the chamber and from the castle must have slowed the decomp, not stop it but the fangs should still be use able.

Moving up to it's head Harry could still see the hole he'd made in it's skull, resting his left hand on it's head as he cast a couple of spells with his wand, checking that the fangs were in good condition, the poison was still in them. Grasping the first fang with his gloved hands it came away with a swift pull. _'Most be because of the decay'_. Half an hour later Harry had seven fangs that still had poison in them, placing them in a jar he had conjured, turning to leave he spotted a blond blur. Quickly drawing has wand and running to the exit to the chamber, pressing his back against the wall before leaning slightly, peering around and out of the chamber.

Only to come face to face with Gaberielle Delacour.

"Gaberielle what are you doing here?"

Biting her lip before answering. "Fleur is worried about the first task so I left her alone to relax, and I saw you and was hoping to stay with you until Fleur relaxes but you didn't notice me, you were thinking a lot and you came down here and I wanted to see what was down here and what you were doing down here."All in one breath which had Harry stumped a bit. He was planning on apparating out of here to his room, but he doesn't feel comfortable about doing a side along apparation thru Hogwarts wards. Trying to think of another way out of here with Gaberielle that wouldn't alert Dumbledore, Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Gaberielle's "What's that." Looking at her to see her pointing at the basilisk corpse.

"That's the body of a dead basilisk."

"How'd it get here?"

"I killed it two years ago in here, this is where it used to live."

"Why'd you kill it."

"It was hurting my friends and attacking others at the school."

Gaberielle was looking at the basilisk thoughtfully, Harry saw her and hoped that he didn't get in trouble with Fleur for 'letting Gaberielle' see or be near something potentially dangerous. He remembered how Fleur was after her failed marriage, and how she could be if she got angry.

"You should use it's skin."

"Huh?"

"Fleur said that the basilisk skin protects it from some strong spells and that when they were more common people used to make armour out of it's skin."

Looking over at the basilisk and doing a quick mental calculation, there would be enough for him to have breast plate, boots and gloves several times over. He could skin the basilisk and take the skin to Gladrags in Hogsmead, they could make the armour.

For the next hour and a half Harry carefully skinned the basilisk, he'd sent Gaberielle to wait outside as he didn't want her to see him skinning it. Having finished the skinning and placed the skin in a pouch he conjured and enlarged the inside of, Harry took once last look around the chamber for any thing else, seeing only a small shimmer near the door which he paid no mind to he left collecting Gaberielle before closing the chamber.

Reaching the pipe that they had come down and seeing now way in climbing up it, "I was going to apparate my self out of her, but I don't think I can do a side-along apparation with you." He explained to Gaberielle.

Picking up one of the small rat skulls, Harry transfigured it into a broom, then began casting charms to make it a flying broom like those used in quidditch.

**Flashback**

_"...it is the option of this court that Harry James Potter is guilty of multiple charges of murder, while the defendant's defence is that they were death eaters this court is unable to find any evidence that Lucius Malfoy, Walden Mcnair, Thorfinn Rowle, Severus Snape and others are or ever were death eaters. The punishment is life in Azkaban after receiving the dementor's kiss.."_

_"What about the memories that I took from Snape!" Yelled Harry, he would have continued but one of the Auror had cast a silencing charm on him._

_"This court finds the memories that you claim to have taken from Severus Snape to be suspect, in that they seem to implicate every person which you don't agree or get along with, and therefore have to question the validity of them...Take him away."_

_Rather letting himself be taken away Harry spun around casting a modified 'Stupefy' rather than a beam it was a wave that hit most of the Aurors, removing the silencing charm from that had been placed on him and bolting for the doors._

_After stunning the guard and any people he saw from the courtroom to the elevator Harry was now running down thru the atrium, spells flying past him, barely missing, turning and running backwards he began firing spell with pinpoint accuracy at the Aurors. Spotting a group of them using the rebuilt fountain as cover he fired a explosive spells at it's weak points, the legs. It came down on the Auror, not killing them but putting them out of the fight, the other Auror fired with renewed vigour at seeing what Harry was doing to them. _

_Catching his foot the now uneven floor Harry fell backwards, the Auror believing that they had him ran up to meet him, pointing his wand at the nearby wall and casting 'Depulso' as he didn't have the power to push away the wall it pushed him across the floor, firing 'Stupefy' rapidly as he shot across the floor and closer to the apparation point. The Auror having not thought of someone doing this were stunned quickly, as so as he reached the apparation point Harry apparated to the one place he knew no one would look for him._

_Landing painfully in the Dursley's back garden, Harry quickly looked around seeing no one he picked up a twig and transfigured it into a broom. Sitting there and casting an assortment of charm to make the broom fly like that of a quidditch broom._

_Disillusioning himself and the broom Harry left for America and didn't look back._

**End Flashback**

" Harry how do you know how to make brooms?" The again wide eyed Gaberielle asked Harry.

"I had to learn along time ago. Only problem with these charms is that they make the transfiguration permanent, which is why I've never understood why they charge large amounts for new brooms, it's not like they take along time to make, transfigure anything then cast of few charms and there you have it a new broom. This one is as fast as my old Nimbus was" he said. Then in English "I would call Fawkes but I don't want Dumbledore knowing I was down here."

" Where is your sister?"

"Ravenclaw common room, she likes to study there."

"I can fly us straight there without us being noticed. Do you want that?"

Gaberielle gave her answer in the form of enthusiastic nodding, Harry waved his hand and she felt something cold run down her back.

"You should get onto the broom before I do the same to it and myself." Seeing hat Gaberielle had, when he claimed on she put her small arms around his waist, it was at that point that he cast the same spell on the broom and then himself, and they left. In the distance as they shot up the pipe Harry heard from down below, "Oh...bugger...FAWKES."

Flying out the only window that the bathroom had and on to the grounds Harry sped up a bit, on the one hand it was the only chance he was likely to get to fly for months not counting the first task but on the other hand Gaberielle was with him and he didn't want to scare her. Not that she seemed to be, laughing away as they flew over a Care of magical Creatures lesson, her disembodied laughter scaring Malfoy and Pansy.

"Gaberielle, tomorrow a charmed tape measure is going to arrive in the mail for you." He told her as they continued flying, now low over the lake. " I need you to use it to get the measurements of yourself, Fleur, Luna Lovegood she's a third year Ravenclaw, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger both fourth years Gryffindors."

"Why?" She managed in between hitting the giant squid's tentacles ass they flew over it.

"It's a surprise but can you get them. Plus don't tell anyone that we were in the chamber of secrets or that I have basilisk fangs or skin. I don't want people to know, they'd probably try to take them away from he or ask questions I don't want them to ask. We'll fly in and I'll remove the disillusion on you and the broom, you can tell her about that, but I'll leave." Feeling her nod against his back he flew them into the Ravenclaw common room thru an open window.

Removing the spell on Gaberielle and the broom Harry caught a glimpse of Fleur's expression and was having trouble not laughing even though he was biting his lips.

"Gaberielle what are you doing?!"

Giggling at Fleur, " I went flying with Harry for a bit."

Looking at her for a moment, then looking around to see if Harry was here. "Where did you get the broom?" Now calming down, if she had been with Harry then she had been safe and having fun judging by the smile on her face.

"Harry made it ." Not noticing at how all conversation in the room stopped when she said that she continued. "He said that it's easy to do when you know how and that the charms have made the Trans-something permanent. He said it is as fast as his old broom."

Fleur looked confused for a second then worked out what her sister had said, then was confused again, "What was Harry's old broom?"

One of the seventh year Ravenclaw's answered her, she remembered that his name was Jonathan something and that he boasted to being fluent in French but other than that there was nothing remarkable about him. "Harry's old broom was a Nimbus 2000, but it was broken when Harry got attacked by dementors last year. He got a new one as a present he won't say who from but it's a Firebolt."

Gaberielle's eye went wide and her smile lit up the room. Harry Potter had just made her a broom, they'd flown around the grounds and it was the equivalent of a Nimbus 2000.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Deciding to grace the school populace with his presence at dinner after having written letters to both Remus and Sirius with Hedwig taking them to them. Doing his potions NEWT practical then the theory after, all of this right after visiting the chamber of secrets with Gaberielle in tow. Having hung around only long enough for someone to open the entrance, he hadn't heard the chatter that went on about him making brooms.

As was by now customary for him he had his coffee and another book _'Arithmancy and Runes, a Study of the Arts for Creating Spells by Oleher Felhern'_ written in Sumerian.

"Harry you do know that the first task is in two days time?"

"Yes Hermione." Knowing that she was about to press further. "And I already have a plan for it."

"How can you know what it is?" Getting frustrated now.

"I didn't say I knew what it is just that I have a plan...didn't we go over this morning?"

"Perhaps the shock of you dancing well or you whispering sweet nothings to Daphne caused me to forget."

Chocking on his coffee at her words. "Swe...cough...sweet cough nothings to Daphne?!"

Smiling at getting a reaction out of him.

Both Harry and Hermione chatted about their Arithmancy homework for the rest of dinner.

Looking up the table Harry could see that Katie was being a little less secretive about her attempts to watch him, probably had something to do with the fact that a large position of the girls on their table watching him. Looking over at where Ginny was sat with her dorm mates and then hearing the excited squeal that came from her when she saw Harry look in her direction, the twins were trying to get Neville to eat something.

Looking out over at the other tables, Malfoy and a few other Slytherins were glaring t him, Daphne still had a small smile on her face. Cho as talking to Cedric, pleased to see this as he didn't want to go through another disastrous date with her like from a few years back...next year. Fleur however he noticed was looking in his direction but off to the side slightly, turning to see what she was looking at. It was Gaberielle walking towards him, the broom- assuming it was the one he had -over her shoulder and over balancing her a bit.

"Harry," Gaberielle greeted him with a shy smile "I was wondering if you would sign the broom?"

Sitting there dumbfounded for a few seconds, trying to remember the last time someone had asked him to sign something, it was all those years ago in his sixth year and that was the goblins...something to do with who controlled the Potter finances.

"Um...first why?"

Gaberielle's eyes went a bit watery and now Harry had the fear of Fleur in him, he knew that if Fleur got upset at Gaberielle crying because of something he did, he probably wouldn't live the week. "I just wanted to have something to remember you by when Fleur and me have to go back to France."

"Ah good, for a second there I thought you were going to sell it for lots of money...you know I'm famous right." whispering jokingly and conspiratorially as he signed the broom's upper handle with an cursive 'H' and the curve of a 'P' attached to the upper right, all in gold just by running his finger across like a pen. It was a nice trick he'd learned two nights ago, manipulating matter at a molecular level and was not magic either, sort of molecular telekinesis one his apparently many ancient abilities that he was still discovering.

Harry watched as she practically ran back to Fleur and started talking excitedly with her pointing repeatedly to the broom where he'd signed it.

"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione curiosity peaked.

"I made that broom earlier and Gaberielle asked me to sign it so I did." Shrugging his shoulders as he picked up his book and began reading again, not noticing Hermione's shocked look nor Ron's jealous one.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So...how are you this morning?"

"Perfectly fine, in fact I'd like to get this done as soon as possible so I can get back to my reading."

"Harry there no need to be sarcastic it was a simple question." Hermione now irrated at his answer obviously not believing him.

Looking directly at her to let her know he is telling the truth, "I wasn't being sarcastic, I am fine, just because I haven't discussed it at length with you doesn't mean that I am not fine."

Hermione's shocked and hurt expression wasn't helped by the twin's massive smiles.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going down to where the champion are waiting." With that Harry left the Great Hall.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Two hours later found Harry sat in the tent with Fleur next to him talking to Cedric, Maxime, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Bagman and Kakaroff waiting for Krum to arrive.

Both Fleur and Cedric were trying not to look worried, chatting about anything but the task, Dumbledore was watching Harry as was McGonagall and Bagman. As he closed his eyes and leaned back against the pole holding up the tent, he could see Dumbledore watching his closely, he began to hum to himself, recognising the tune, trying to remember where he'd heard it.

**Flashback**

_"Please Daniel, Mum said that I can't have it on in her car, so can I come in here and listen to it, that way Mum and Sam can sit together and talk about..." Frowning as she tried to think about what they would talk about. "...work stuff."_

_"Ok, but Cassie, if you fall asleep I'll turn it off." Trying to look stern and failing miserably with the smile that came out in response to Cassie's larger smile._

_She jumped into the front passenger seat and put on of her CDs into the player 'Breaking Benjamin's 'Until The End' started up and he immediately regretted agreeing to Cassie plea._

**End Flashback**

Opening his eyes again and shaking his head, trying to clear away the memories of people he doesn't yet know. To find Fleur and Cedric looking at him strangely, Dumbledore having a pensive look on his face as if having been told something he didn't want to hear.

"What?"

"You were singing." Replied Cedric.

"When?" Now confused, the last time he was singing was the picnic.

"Just now."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"What was I singing then?"

This time it was Fleur who answered in French, " Why give up? Why give in? It's not enough, it never is so I will go on until the end." a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I was just thinking about Cassie when she was listening to it." Not noticing the look he got from Dumbledore, "She decided that we were going to listen to Breaking Benjamin for the entire journey." a wistful smile on his face as he finished.

Fleur could see the tears and the corner of Harry's eyes before he quickly shut them and rested his head against the pole.

"Well lets get started then shall we?" Began Bagman, at some point during Harry's singing Krum had entered. "I have a representation of what each of you will face in this bag. You simply need to reach and pick out which will be yours." Smiling and holding the bag. "Ladies first."

Fleur reaching in pulled out a model, apparently spelled to be life like to the point were it thought for itself, of a welsh green a small chain around it's neck with a number two written on 'like dog tags.' thought Harry to himself.

Krum was next and pulled out a Chinese fireball with a three, Cedric got the Swedish short snout and one. Sighing to himself knowing what it is Harry pulled out the Hungarian horntail with a four round its neck.

"Right well champion the task is to simply get the golden egg. Now don't worry we have dragon tamers should anything go wrong. Mr Diggory your up first and so when you have the whistle leave the tent and enter the enclosure through the entrance." His eyes coming to rest on Harry. "Mr. Potter do you mind if we have a word?"

Walking with him a few paces away from the rest of the champions. Before he could say anything Harry decided to pre-amped him. "I don't need any help, I already have a plan."

Looking confused and a little shocked, "How can you have a plan? You only just found out what the task is."

Looking directly into Bagman's eyes, "For years I've had to think on my feet in order to survive. I doubt the dragon will be much different to the basilisk, it's a pity I can't just stab it up through the head like I did with that." thinking for a moment and a little pleased a seeing Bagman's face lose some of it's colour. "The egg no doubt has charms all it to stop us from summoning it, given how strong I am I could probably break right through them but wheres the fun in that."

With that Harry turned around, walked over and sat down next to Fleur who was looking a little pale.

Trying to cheer her up or at least get her mind off what was about to happen, "Don't worry Fleur," giving her a lopsided smile when she looked at him with a incredulous expression on her face, "If something is going to go wrong it will happen when I face the horntail. Most likely the dragons except mine will have restraints that stop them from getting to far or from being to powerful."

"How can you be so calm?" this came from Cedric who was pacing.

"You know what happened two years ago right?" getting a nod from him, "Perhaps I'll try something similar." a mysterious smile on his face as he said it, it cracked and Harry started laughing hysterically at the look on Cedric's face.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Having listened to the announcements for the other champions Harry was now waiting to fight his dragon, _'no sense in changing things to much, summon what I need and do what needs to be done'_.

Hearing the whistle walking to the enclosure, Harry thought about the first time he'd done this. He'd been so nervous he could barely stand and then fight or flight kick in, of course he'd fought it was him after all. Looking up at the crowds with a smile on his face he noted the confused and wary faces of the judges.

The monstrous horntail was opposite him, black scales, and horned tail leaving large marks in the granite they stood upon, the golden egg amongst her own behind her. Throwing his arm the spell non verbal required more concentration then when he'd done it the first time. After a minute or so he could hear the object moving towards him but the horntail had decided to attack as well. Rearing it's head back about to through a stream of fire at him and did something he'd seen Voldemort do once.

As the fire as about to hit him and whispered the spell and the fire coiled around him, reared up behind him and took the form of a large serpent. The dragon continued to feed the fire and the serpent grow large until it rivalled the dragon's size, directing the fiery serpent to attack with a flick of his head Harry turned around and caught his Firebolt with his left hand as it shot towards him.

The horntail didn't like this and made a move for Harry, the serpent immediately lashed out and coiled it's tail around the dragon's legs. The dragon suddenly impeded mid motion pitched forwards into Harry's path. Harry meters away altered his course missing the serpent by millimetres as he flattened himself against the broom.

As the two giants fought Harry sped towards the golden egg. Looking back he saw the impressive sight the riveted the entire audience, the serpent which oddly enough resembled a basilisk was coiled around the horntail crushing it's wings into it's body stopping it from taking flight. The dragon unaffected by the heat of the flames was thrashing about trying to get free, shooting gouts of flame in the air in anger.

Grabbing the golden egg and speeding back to the enclosure entrance without even getting off the broom, once he reached it Harry got off his broom cancelled the spell that created the serpent, slung the broom over his shoulder and egg under his arm, he calmly walked out whistling to himself with a smile on his face.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Not bothering to listen to his score being announced Harry in stead proceeded to the first aid tent as he knew Pomfrey would have a fit if he didn't. He was for once unscathed, a rarity for him.

"Harry your ok." Fleur's voice brought him out of his thoughts, looking up and seeing the smile on her face he returned it.

"Yep, nor sure what condition the horntail's in though."

"Mr. Potter about time you joined us. So what's wrong this time, broken bones, no bones, poison, over expose to dementors, partial possession, or do you have something new that hasn't happened to you before?"

Smiling at her, "Nope nothing wrong with me, just thought I'd stop by and see how everyone was doing." Looking around the room, Harry could see that Cedric had something orange and gel like on his face _'must have got burned'_ as well as his left arm in a cast and bandages across his chest. Fleur was almost as immaculate as always although the edges of her cloths were slightly burned. Krum had a bandage around his head, and the orange gel on his chest, both he and Cedric seemed to be sleeping, _'most likely passed out from the pain or put to sleep so they wouldn't be in pain'_.

"Let me be the judge of that Mr. Potter, now stand still while I run some scans." Doing as instructed he looked over at Fleur, the only other conscious person in the room, giving her a smile. "So what was your score?"

"I don't know, since both Cedric and Krum are injured as badly as they are it was decided that we will be informed later. Either tonight or tomorrow."

Raising an eyebrow at this, _'it didn't happen like that last time, I'll have to roll with the punches'_.

"Mr. Potter if you would kindly turn around." Knowing an order when he hears one Harry did as ordered. Sharp gasps from both Fleur and Pomfrey.

"What?"

"Mr. Potter I need you to lie face down on the bed. You'll have to stay in the infirmary for a couple of days."

"Oh no. I'm not staying in the infirmary, I'm a target there. What ever wrong with me you can tell Dobby and Winky how to treat it and they will with me back in my room."

"Lie down and so I can treat the burns before you do more damage."

Deciding to lay down and leave once she done what she can. Problem is Harry didn't expect her to stun him once he was lying down.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fleur was still sat there looking agog at the now sleeping form of Harry. The burns on his back had been so bad that the nerve ending weren't working or had been burned of themselves, the skin on his back charred black and flaking off, he should have been in terrible pain and yet he stood there and talked.

Harry was now laying face down, head turned to the side, orange gel covering most of his back. The nurse had given him something to make him sleep but it wasn't dreamless nor was it peaceful, Fleur could see that and Pomfrey looked down at Harry with sorrow in her eyes.

"Fleur" Gaberielle squealed as she ran into the tent throwing her arms around her sister. "How did you do it? you made the dragon all sleepy."

As Fleur was about to answer her sister they heard a scream from near Harry's bed, both looking up and Gaberielle got her first look at Harry since he'd finished the first task.

"vat'z 'vrong 'ith 'im?" Gaberielle was obviously upset as her accent was strong than normal.

"Mr. Potter has third degree burns covering most of his posterior torso, he came in her not knowing that he was injured. There is damage to the tendons, ligaments and muscles of his back, but the Corvanic's is treating the damage. Repairing the damaged tendons, ligaments first that should take a couple of days the muscle follows also a couple of days finally the skin will have to be completely regrown, luckily he won't have any scars from this and because the skin is growing anew then the old scars on that part of his body will be gone as well."

Fleur was watching Hermione's reaction, the girl was almost in tears looking at Harry, but she nodded her head when Pomfrey finished her explanation then turned and left the tent muttering something about McGonagall.

"What does that mean?"

Turning to look at Gaberielle again, "Harry's got badly burned by the dragon and they have to regrown his skin and muscles so he not going to be awake for awhile." trying to answer as softly as possible, Gaberielle just nodded in response. "What happened out there?" deciding to find out from her sister who had stayed in the audience to watch Harry.

"Harry made his broom come flying to him, but the dragon attacked him first so Harry turned the fire into a big snake made out of fire and then the snake attack the dragon and Harry flew on his broom to get the egg but the dragon tried to get him and he just missed hitting the dragon and snake." all in one breath so Gaberielle was breathing heavily for a few seconds after finishing.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Waking up and looking around to find him self in the infirmary. _'Wasn't I just at Hogwarts?'_ things were different though when he was there this time, he'd stopped Crouch Jr. He was friends with Fleur and Gaberielle earlier and he'd distanced himself from Ron before..._'damm dream'_.

Looking around Daniel saw a male by the desk over in the corner, he knew he didn't work at the SGC for two reasons; one he didn't recognise him and two he was dressed as a minor Goa'uld. Getting up quietly so as to not alert him, Daniel crept over picking up one of the metal trays and brought it down hard on the Goa'uld's head. Removing the Zat'nik'tel from the unconscious Goa'uld's hand, he moved to the door, opening it a tiny fraction to see if it was clear.

Walking down the corridor Daniel was found to be muttering to himself, "I'm on level twenty one, if I can get to level sixteen there's a secondary command bunker as well as a monitoring station so I can find out what happened. The self destruct is on level twenty eight near the gate room...stupid place to put it if we're being invaded then they'll come from the gate room, Ill talk to Landry about it later".

Hearing the customary clunking of a Jaffa patrol, trying to open a door only to find it locked. The Jaffa had now seen him "Kree lo tak!"

Raising his Zat Daniel opened fire on the Six Jaffa that stood there, the first two at the front went down before they knew what hit them. Rolling away from the shots fired in return, Daniel fired again while on one knee. The Jaffa were still stood there except there were only three of them left conscious, one of their shots just missed Daniel's arm, yelping in surprise before he dived to the side firing as he did.

Getting up as he watched the last three spasm from the Zat blasts, walking over and taking the Jaffa and taking another Zat he saw the symbol on their foreheads and cringed. It was a lightning bolt. _'Lightening bolt would normally mean Zeus amongst others, this is most likely from around the time of Myceanae given how we encountered Cronos. Lightening was used in relation to a chariot drawn by winged horses...Pelops, he must have avoided the other Goa'uld all these years...where was he?'_ He had to move quickly, no doubt that someone heard the battle and shouts, and the elevators were out. The emergency exit, the ladder should be able to take him to level sixteen, he could activate the self destruct from there and head to the gate room.

Five levels later and one more battle with a Jaffa a patrol Daniel found himself in the secondary command bunker, from the monitors he could see that there were still a lot of Jaffa. Arming the self destruct and giving it a thirty minute silent countdown.

Having made it down three levels only to hear the shouts of Jaffa and then staffs firing, opening the door on this level and ducking out. Getting his bearings he sprinted for the secondary base armoury firing as he went, dropping more Jaffa. The armoury was completely stripped, all the weapons were gone, _'they must have moved them some where else and they've obviously been here for awhile'_.

Leaving the armoury and making it to a stairwell Daniel was trying his best to keep track of hw long had passed, he was at about fifteen minutes now. Exiting the stairwell onto the twenty seventh floor he was almost face to face with Kinsey.

Kinsey looked at Daniel before turning to the two Jaffa with him and opened his mouth, Daniel didn't expect what came out though, "Kek!" Before the Jaffa had fully raised their staffs Daniel was already firing and they went down without giving off a shot, Kinsey however had one of the laser ring things and started firing one of them grazing his thigh and leaving a burn on it.

Turning to Kinsey Daniel fired repeatedly hitting him twice. Looking down at the body of the one person who had caused them almost if not more trouble than any Goa'uld, he took the ring placing it on his right hand and pocketing the Zat that used to be there. Limping in the operations room from the briefing room he found both empty as well as the gate room quickly dialling the Nox home world and opening the iris. Moving as fast as he could with the limp Daniel made it into the gate room before seeing the Reetou, firing blindly and on instinct as he moved as fast as he could diving into the open wormhole, hitting the ground hard on the other side before falling unconscious.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Blinking as he awoke Daniel tried to learn as much as possible with out moving. The room was dark, well furnished and familiar.

"Is Master Harry ok?"

Spinning around too fast and making himself dizzy Daniel fell back from his sitting position on the floor, looking up at the ceiling his thoughts began to wander. _'that sounded like Dobby, it couldn't have been Dobby, and he died over a decade ago'_. He was brought out of his thoughts by the house elf in question's face hovering right over his.

"Dobby?...It can't be you, your dead." Disbelief clear in his voice.

"Dobby not dead, Dobby is here. Are you ok Master Harry...Dobby can get Pomp-ferry for you if yous needin."

Rather than talk, Daniel turned around and opened the door, steeping out onto...the corridor of a Ha'tak. Looking down at himself, he was now in BDU's, bullet proof vest and other such clothing and equipment.

"Yo, Jackson come on lest go." With that Cameron jogged down the corridor Sam and Vala following.

"Are you ok Daniel Jackson?"

"I'm fine Teal'c just...a little dazed."

"Very well, are you capable of battle with the Lucian Alliance?"

"The Lucian Alliance?"

Getting an eyebrow at his response.

"Yeah I'm fine, like I said a little dazed."

Teal'c only nodded. Coming around a corner Cameron's voice came. "AH! Hell no." Then gun fire. Crouching low and leaning around the corridor he opened fire.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"...Alastor, Filius, Severus, Messer's; Frajis, Hrashon, Vilon and Misses; Rewvon and Kiros are all currently in the infirmary. Mr Potter is missing, there is evidence in a number of the corridors that there were duels. Is there anything else I missed?" Asked Dumbledore as he sat at the teachers table in the Great Hall where they were having an in prompt staff meeting all of which were there including Maxime and Kakaroff.

"Do you know when this happened?" asked Kakaroff.

"At some point during the night Poppy was subdued rather violently, she was struck in the back of the head with a metal tray. I'm assuming it was after that point."

"Have you tried asking the portraits?" Sinatra spoke up from down the table.

"Good idea Aurora. Phineas, did any of the portraits see what happened?"

"About time you asked us. Potter put the other in the infirmary. The other say something wasn't right about him, that he was acting different then he started attacking people when he saw them, he and Severus really got into, Potter was firing curses I've never heard of and Severus was firing dark arts back at him that were only a step or two below unforgivable. When he said anything it was in a language that none of us understand except for once and that time he was mumbling gibberish about a command bunker, invasion and self destruct. Some of them say he was attacking things that weren't there, that he had a running battle down the fourth floor corridor problem is there was nothing there except for him. He stunned your spy right before jumping into his room."

"Where is his room?"

Phineas looked down at Dumbledore with contempt, "You know very well where his room is as your spy has been reporting to you all of his movements. She is still unconscious and hidden under a disillusionment and invisibility cloak."

"Very well we will go to see Mr. Potter right now and find out why he attacked..." As he was speaking several of the teachers were giving cold looks, they heard what Phineas had been saying, Harry was acting like himself that meant something was wrong. And here was Dumbledore implying that Harry was acting under his own violation.

"He's not there anymore." Phineas' voice called to them as they were about to leave the room.

Turning to him and giving him a long suffering stare Dumbledore asked, "Where is he then?"

"On the fifth floor talking with people who aren't there again and they appear to be having another running battle. He was talking to someone called Teal'c a moment ago about something called the Lucian Alliance."

With that they left to find Harry.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mr. Lupin what are you doing here?"

Remus turning to the voice it to be McGonagall, with Dumbledore, and other teacher with them.

"Dobby got me, said something was wrong with Harry and that he wasn't making any sense."

Suddenly from down the corridor they heard the sounds of spells hitting the walls.

"There is something wrong with Mr. Potter but we don't know what. It seems that last night he put three teachers, four prefects and the head girl all in the infirmary."

The sounds of spellfire was getting closure as they moved down the corridor and then they saw it, Harry was crouched half behind the wall firing down the corridor towards where the unused east wing stairs are. The spells seemed to be aimed at about chest height and at the alcoves along the walls, they were all accurate or would have been if there had been anyone there.

"I don't think will work any more. We should try C4." Harry seemed to be talking with someone who again wasn't there while fighting. Remus and those that knew what C4 eyes shot open at the statement.

Rather than waiting for anyone or any other way Dumbledore simply shot Harry in the back with a powerful stunner. Remus watched as Harry crumpled to the ground, then as Dumbledore levitated him and they all made their way to the infirmary. Shaking his head _'What have you got your self into now fawn?'_.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ah, Poppy I believe we have found your missing patient." Lowering Harry onto one of the beds Pomfrey walked over and looked at him, then pulled the wand out of his hand and began running scans of him.

"Poppy what are you doing?"

"This is my wand Albus, I've been looking for it all morning, I guess Mr. Potter here was the one who knocked me out." Knowing it was a statement no a question no one answered.

"Well I guess that explains it" Sitting in a chair, Remus knew he was going to need to given how it was Harry.

"Would you care to elaborate Poppy?"

"Mr. Potter was poisoned, I found a large amount of Black Newt in his system, to large to be taken voluntarily." Remus sat up straight at this. Black Newt was a powerful hallucinogen, using memories and thoughts to make it self that bit more real. What Harry was image must have happened to him at some point or at least something similar.

"Will he be alright?" Needing to know.

"Mr. Lupin what are you doing here?" More curious than anything at least by the sound of her voice.

"Dobby came to collect me." As soon as he name was mentioned Dobby appeared.

"Is Master Harry ok?"

"He's going to be fine Dobby someone poisoned him before he woken up."

Dobby immediately turned and looked at Pomfrey.

"Dobby was tellings you not to be useing any potion made by greasy bat, greasy bat always trying to hurt Master Harry." Remus had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing at Dobby's description of Snape.

"I'm sure that Severus..." Rather than listen to Dumbledore prattle on Remus interrupted.

"Dobby can you take Harry, Tonks and myself to Harry's room and ask Winky to go to St. Mungo's to get the antidote for Harry."

Dobby immediately did as asked in order to get Harry away from Snape. Less than a second later Harry disappeared leaving only Snape and Moddy's wands behind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sitting on one of Harry's sofas talking with Sirius and waiting for both Tonks and Harry to wake, Remus had been updating Sirius since Dobby had fetched him about an hour ago, Dobby and Winky had talked with the Hogwarts elfs and found out every detail of what Harry had done last night. To say that Sirius smiled when he was told what Harry had done to Snape would be like saying that the Sahara was a bit dry.

Tonks woke up about an hour and a half after that and there had been a bit of an argument until they had explained to her what had happened and as much of what was going o without breaking their vows to Harry. She was pissed at Dumbledore for manipulating her and Harry and everyone else, but once she calmed down they started talking about what she'd seen Harry do since she started watching him, she talked at length about the first task which they'd both read about in the Prophet a week ago. His lessons, when she mentioned the picnic Sirius started saying he was a miniature James, when Tonks had mumbled that Harry was not so miniature and she caught Remus' raised eyebrow she blushed so bad that she was almost completely red.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Blinking his eyes and hoping that he wasn't dreaming again Harry got up and promptly fell out of bed. The noise had obviously alerted the others as Remus, Sirius and Tonks came in to find Harry rapped up in the sheets face down on the fall.

"You ok fawn?" Harry could hear the smile in Sirius' voice.

"Fine, although wondering why your all here...and why Tonks isn't still hiding under a cloak amongst others."

"Ah, well it seems you had fun last night and this morning." Remus replied

Looking at him to let him know that he wants an explanation.

"Looks like Snivellus put Black Newt in your potions, your knocked Pomfrey out and then attacked everyone you came across putting them in the infirmary."

"I had a dream where I woke up in the infirmary at the SGC, Jaffa were crawling all over the place, I took out as many as I could, then I found Kinsey he was working with them, a few minutes later he was dead on the floor and when I went to activate the gate I was attacked by a Reetou. Then I woke and Dobby was looking at me, I walked out the door and suddenly I was on a Ha'tak with Cam, Sam, Teal'c and Vala and we were fighting the Lucian Alliance." having put his head in his hands at the begins of his explanation he didn't see the looks he was getting from the three others.

Finally Tonks asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sighing ad then looking up at her. "Before I tell you anything I need your vow magically binding that you won't talk about this to anyone except those who know or unless you have my expressed permission."

Biting her lip as she weighed the choices, Harry could almost see the curiosity pouring off her.

"All right." Giving the same vows that Sirius and Remus had.

"Ok, short version first, I sent my mind back in time to change the past. I know how the war is going to go, how to kill Voldemort and that once I do the Ministry will try and throw me in Azkaban for killing death eaters. I leave England and magic, change my identity and appearance, get degrees in Archaeology and Anthropology as well as mastering over twenty three languages. I join a military program in America where we travel to other planet using an alien device, I get married my wife is kidnapped and killed, I spend ten years fighting when we finally win I lose everyone I care about just like I did in the final battle here."

Their blank looks as they look at him said that they were having trouble with the truth.

"You know what let me show some of memories in the pensieve."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As it turns out he wasn't able to control the memories they saw, they came fast Sha're, the final battle outside Hogwarts, the first Ori wave of ships, the trial by the ministry.

_"Show me the order in which the earliest ancient cities were founded."_

_"How's that useful? gonna join up the dots and draw a pretty picture?"_

_"I'm getting my bearings. Your just gonna have to get used to the fact that this is gonna take awhile."_

_"They way you approach things it could take the rest of our lives."_

_"I'm sorry. But were not gonna find the location of this thing by looking under W for weapon."_

_"P for planet then. I'm just saying ask the question."_

_"We tried. It would be a waste of time."_

_"It would take all of eleven seconds."_

_"Hello, we're looking for the names of two planets. Known on earth in ancients in the dialect of old English as Castiana and Sahal. Satisfied?"_

_"Taoth Vaclarush and Valos Cor."_

**Flash**

_"I believe you, I do. I mean I understand the fine line you have to walk and I realize the risk you're taking just by showing yourself. But I'm sorry, I want more. You can pass that on to your friends. I know you're listening, because I am getting sick of hidden clues and cryptic messages. And Merlin was right that the Ori are a threat. But not only to us lowers, not only to the billions of human lives throughout this galaxy but to your own existence. Because when this war is over and every soul that is left alive is praying to the Ori feeding their need to be worshipped you know who they're gonna come for next. I won't pretend to know what that war will look like or on what battlefield it will take place. But then, I won't be alive to see it."_

_"If we interfere than we are no better than the Ori."_

_"I understand that it is at the very core of what you are, or what you believe. But I'm talking about survival here. If you really are trying to help, then help yourself."_

**Flash**

"_Colonel. We found something you might want to see."_

"_Daniel?"_

"_Arrom."_

"_Arrom?"_

"_It's what we call him."_

"_It means naked one."_

"_That's how we found him in the forest, two moons ago."_

"_Seems he doesn't remember who he is."_

"_Daniel?"_

"_It's okay. It's me, Sa"_

"_Do you not recognize us, Daniel Jackson?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Not even me?"_

**Flash**

_"Kree tal shal mak! Heru-ur!"_

_"Mak tal shree! Lok tak! Mekta satak Oz"_

_"Mak tal Oz?"_

_"Mak tal Oz, kree!"_

_"Kal tak, shree! Tel manak."_

_"Alright Sam's almost finished."_

_"That's good, cos they didn't buy my act."_

_"Why? Who'd you say you were?"_

_"The, uh……great and powerful Oz."_

**Flash**

_"Are you out of your minds? What the hell are you two doing here?"_

_"We were looking for you."_

_"Well you better have a damm good reason because I was 20 minutes away from detonating a weapons grade shipment of naqahdah that would have vaporised a sizeable chunk of this planet! Now if I hadn't spotted you coming through the stargate…"_

_"You saw us?"_

_"Yes. The ship was cloaked. Was being the operative word. Now they know we're here."_

_"Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c need your help."_

_"What happened?"_

_"They're stranded in a disabled glider heading into deep space."_

_"This was the only ship within range"_

_"Good enough."_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Coming out of the pensieve Tonks immediately threw her arms around Harry and cried into his shoulder while Remus and Sirius looked at a loss at what to do, they were both obviously upset they had tears in the corners of their eyes but of course couldn't do anything about it.

"Tonks...Tonks it's ok I can change it all."

"But you had to go through all that, every one being taken from you rarely getting the chance to be happy." Still crying into his shoulder, Harry decided to let her cry herself out.

Half an hour later with a asleep but restless Tonks asleep on Harry's bed, Harry, Remus and Sirius sat planning.

"After Christmas before the term resumes I need to go to Egypt."

"Osiris' ship?" Remus stating rather than asking.

"Yes, once I have it I can get into Avalon. some of that gold can help with my negotiations with the goblins."

"What do plan on negotiating?"

"Access to the Lestrange vault."

"You really think they'll let you in?" Sirius now worried that Harry will get himself hurt.

"If they don't then I'll force my way in."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**There you have it chapter two, I still not to sure about parts of it.**

**Next item of business, I've had a few requests that HK-47 be in my other story WotF, I'm not to sure so I'll leave it to a vote, if you read that story and you want HK in it leave a YAY! in a review if not then a NAY!, I'll tally the votes and proceed on that course.**

**JTow**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer is the same as before

**Disclaimer is the same as before.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Walking into the great hall, ignoring all the stares and whisper that are no doubt blown out of proportion about his episode yesterday. New day new book. _'Oswald Olivander's Art of Wand Crafting_', Hermione's head would explode when she saw it was in Norse runes but using one of the older Asgard dialects.

As he sat down he could see Hermione practically bursting to talk about what happened last night. 10...9...8...7...the twins looked like they were counting down as well...3...2...1...

"Harry you have to talk about what you did last night!"

Turning to look at her and seeing that a good deal of the Gryffindor table is now watching and no doubt the teachers are due to the charms around the head table. Looking directly at her a merely raising his left eyebrow.

"Do I now?"

"Yes!"

"And why is that?" Hermione was clearly flummoxed not understanding why he wasn't immediately talking about what she seemed to consider her business. The twins were enjoying the show, sat there with large grins on their faces, Katie and the other quidditch girls were also listening in but were trying not to be obvious about it. Ron was also listening from his seat next to Seamus, still foul about Harry's name coming out of the goblet.

"Harry you have to talk about it! You can't just go around cursing teachers!" That doesn't explain why I have to talk about it thought Harry frowning.

"One; I don't have to talk about anything I don't want to. Two; I never went around cursing teachers, I was hallucinating because some one put Black Newt in the potions used on me. Three;..." Harry didn't get further because of the snort that came from Ron.

"Some thing to say Ron?" deciding to get Ron to bitch and whine in the open rather than behind his back like he had been.

"Someone poisoned you? So this is another thing that isn't your fault, just like..."

"Just like the fact that an escaped death eater put my name in the goblet. That's what this is all about for you. The fact that my name came out, when you weren't aloud to enter the tournament, never mind the fact that it is another attempt to kill me, don't bother with the fact that I didn't want in the tournament, that I saw the tournament as something that would distract everyone from me for a year. You look and all you see is me getting something you want, you see money and fame neither of which I want ever but you think are all that matter because you are a shallow jealous petty prat who seems to think he is entitled to more than he is worth. You're just like Malfoy."

With those last four words Ron went from red with anger to the purplish colour that Vernon does just before he usually hit him.

Not that either of them had noticed but the entire great hall had gone silent at the beginning and had been watching as Ron pulled out his wand and fired off a spell at Harry.

Only for Harry to casually flick his left wrist in the direction of he spell and sending it flying it to the wall. Not even pausing in what he was saying Harry continued.

"Both of you place value and worth in money and the physical, both of you are intolerant of people who don't agree with you and when they don't you both look down on the person. Both of you are petty, weak, lazy, believe yourself to be entitled. In fact I have no doubt that had you been born into wealth you two would practically be twins."

You could hear a pin drop in the great hall and Malfoy's face probably reflected Ron's, Hermione's face would undoubtedly shocked but the twins looked like they agree with Harry.

Turning to Hermione. "Now while we're being honest let's get rid of this stupid belief that all authority figure are infallible and always right. Starting with the worst of them all Albus Dumbledore."

If the great hall had been silent a moment ago it then sound simply does not exist right now.

"Now Albus is known for creating twelve uses for dragon's blood, beating Grindelwald and other things. Let's start with his early life;..." Everyone in the great hall were now entranced and had they not been concentrating on Harry they would have wondered why Dumbledore hadn't tried to stop him. "...once Albus finished school here at Hogwarts he was about to begin his life with a trip around the world with his friend Elphias Doge, but on the eve of said trip his mother died. Albus returned home to take care of his ill sister Ariana, they lived in Godric's Hollow. While living there Albus met Gelbert Grindelwald who was visiting his great aunt Bathilda Bagshot, the two hit it off immediately. They both planned for a world which they intended to create; a world where wizards and witches ruled over muggles and muggle born 'for their own good' or as Albus is fond of saying 'for the greater good'. Their plan for conquest went well, those that died in the process would be for the greater good, that's when it happened a fight broke out between Albus, Grindelwald and Aberforth who is for those of you who don't know Albus' brother. The result of the fight was Ariana dead. This caused the schism between Albus and Grindelwald and the only reason why Albus fought and later defeated him."

If you looked around the great hall at this point you would see that Hermione, Hagrid and a few others were mentally trying to come up with reasons that weren't what Harry was saying, what could have happened instead. A good portion of the Slytherins looked gleeful, probably figuring they could some how blackmail Dumbledore. The majority of the hall was still focused on Harry.

"With Ariana dead, Albus had no reason to remain at Godric's Hollow and became Hogwarts transfiguration teacher. Eventfully Albus and Grindelwald fought but when Albus defeated Grindelwald he didn't kill him which had been the standard practice with dark wizards, witches, lords and ladies. No Albus couldn't or wouldn't kill his former lover. So with all the power that he was given at the end of the war Albus made it so that any dark wizards caught were to go to prison and under no circumstances executed in order to save Grindelwald's life."

No had moved since Harry had began his speech, Dumbledore was the only once who was trying to move problem was that he couldn't, he couldn't make a sound either he had been trying to since Harry had started talking.

"Now we skip forwards to Tom Marvolo Riddle, he lived in an orphanage since his mother had died just after giving birth to him. At an early age he discovered that he could talk to snakes and had an aptitude for wandless magic. The orphanage were he grew up he was abused by the staff and bullied by the other kids, before his Hogwarts letter arrived he had more control of his wandless magic than most adults ever in the last six centuries with a few exceptions. He used this ability so he was no longer bullied rather he was the bully he also had a tendency to take trophies from those he bullied. Problem was that it didn't stop the abuse from the staff, that usually happens after he fell asleep and by the time he was awake there was little he could do to get out of the situation. Not long after his eleventh birthday the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts shows up as all the previous letters had not been answered. Albus found the boy and immediately there were signs of what he could become, it wasn't definite, with care the boy could have revolutionised the wizarding world. The boy was a prodigy in just about every field, it helped in some respects that he was sorted into Slytherin, the fact that he didn't know his ancestry and was about as poor as you could be meant that he was bullied by the rest of the house and they all had similar abilities to him so he no longer had the advantage he had at the orphanage."

Ginny was near tears because she along with a few others knew what was coming.

"Tom never got anything less than an O on all his exams except Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle studies as he considered each of these subjects beneath him. When it came to the end of the year and he found that he would have to return to the orphanage he begged and pleaded with the members of staff not to send him back, he told them all what it was like there how he was treated. Headmaster Dippet was going to let him stay at the school there are hundreds of rooms and classrooms not in use, there are entire wings of the castle that no one has set foot in centuries. However Albus convinced Dippet and the other teachers that Tom should return to the orphanage despite the abuse that he suffered there. By the time he reached his fifth year Tom was now cold, he believed pure blood wizards and witches to be better than muggles and muggle borns and that he himself was better than everyone despite the fact that he is half blood. He had the year before began to gather followers such as Evan Rosier and Wilkes, and was using a new name which really an anagram of his real name."

At this point Harry decided to show them who he was talking about for those who hadn't worked it out. Using his finger to write in the air like the Horcrux had two years ago, _'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE'_ before waving his hand. The hall watched as the letters re-arranged themselves into _'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'_ at which point several people screamed. Harry turned and frowned at each one of them.

"That same year Tom found out that his mother was a pure blood decent of Slytherin and his father Tom Riddle Sn was a muggle, he released the basilisk in the chamber of secrets which eventually killed Myrtle a muggle born student who most of you know as Moaning Myrtle. He stopped the attacks when he found they may close the school because of them. He earned his special services to the school that year by framing Hagrid for his crimes where Hagrid was immediately expelled and his wand snapped. A perfect example of wizarding justice; where the innocent pay for the crimes of others while the guilty go free and wealthy."

The Slytherins who were the children of death eaters were now refusing to listen or believe that their parents master was a half blood and it was written all over their faces. Harry made a mental note of which ones it were.

"We move forwards again to the time at which my parents were killed. Peter Pettigrew the person who was my parents' secret keeper, traitor to the order and death eater all in one. The fact that he was never caught is another example of Albus' questionable practices, Dumbledore is an accomplished Legimencis, freely and often using it on students and anyone he can get away with using it on- same with Snivellus up there -so he must have known that he was the secret keeper. Then there is how Sirius Black never got a trail for the crimes his was framed for, Albus as chief warlock was presiding over the case like most of the others. Then he ignored the will of my parents." As Harry said this Dumbledore paled trying to work out Harry could have found out. "It clearly states that in the event of their deaths I was to go to my Godfather Sirius, who Dumbledore had put in Azkaban without trial, if he was not available I was to go to my Uncle Remus Lupin who I never met until last year, Remus was told by Dumbledore that he couldn't care for me as he was a werewolf and it wasn't safe for me. Should Remus not be available I was to go to my Godmother Andromeda Tonks, she was told that I was with my Uncle Remus. And finally in the event that none of those were available I was to go to Amelia Bones, who my father got on quite well with when he joined the Auror's she was already a senior Auror and worked with him often." The look that McGonagall was giving Dumbledore would have killed him, liquefied the body and then evaporated it-if looks could do that. "Instead Dumbledore shipped me off to some muggles, my aunt on my mother's side, never mind the fact that the will clearly states I was to under no circumstances go to my aunt, ignore the fact that at the time I had a couple of uncles on my father's side still alive."

"Now the events around my first year. To begin with; the idiotic decision to bring the philosopher's stone to a school when it had been safe for six centuries with the Flamels. They no doubt had measures to ensure its safety, it was only nearly taken when Albus moved its location. The 'defences' placed around it were pitiful, a Cerberus, Devil's Snare, Charmed Keys, Chess Board, Troll, Logical Challenge including Potions, the only real challenge was the Mirror of Erised which was intent based. Those defences were by passed by three first year students, granted Qurille had taken care of the troll, but the rest we did. Which begs the question how does an accomplished Legimencis who uses said ability freely on anyone he can get away with hire someone with Voldemort sticking out of the back of their head?" taking a breath and hoping people don't read to much into what he was about to say next "From what I hear muggle born students were visited by a teacher to ensure that it is not a practical joke when they first receive their letter?" looking around he could see the nods coming from those muggle born students. " Now I have nothing against Hagrid, in fact he is probably my favourite teacher, you won't find anyone more passionate about magical animals and you'll be hard pressed to find some one with more knowledge on the subject. But he shouldn't have been the one to collect me, while I will forever savour the memory of my cousin getting a pig's tail it only made things worse for me the following summer. The main reason that I have come up with is Hagrid was sent because he will follow Dumbledore's orders without question. There isn't much else to say...Oh! Leaving the Mirror out in a disused classroom where anyone or as Dumble planned I would find it. For those of you who don't know the Mirror of Erised shows your hearts desire; I'll use an example to explain. When Ron looked in it he saw himself as headboy, quidditch captain and holding the house cup, in other words fame and glory."

Harry was about to start when a Hufflepuff shouted "What did you see!" looking at him Harry saw it was Zacharias Smith.

Pausing before answering and then sighing, "My parents."

"Now onto the second year, fraud and general all round imbecile Lockheart is hired as DADA teacher, once again the pre-mentioned accomplished legimencis Dumbledore should have been able to tell that he was a fraud that found out what others did Oblivated them and then sold it as his own achievements. Lucius Malfoy placing a fragment of Voldemort's soul which had been contained within a dairy in the possession of a first year student so that it would posses them, then said possessed person no longer in control releases the thousand year old basilisk in the chamber of secrets upon the school petrifying student. An action which I was blamed for." Harry had long ago realised that the others in the great hall were listening so it was now becoming a chance to get things off his chest, as well as pointing out that Dumbles isn't as good, pure and infallible as he likes every one to think. "Now Dumbledore was well aware of the events back in when the chamber was opened for the first time this century because he was a teachers at the time and had been suspicious of Riddle evidently not suspicious enough to stop a student from being expelled and then forever in his debt, as such he should have used what knowledge that he had to work what was going on, it took us the better part of a year to work it out and then again for me to deal with it by pulling Godric's sword from the sorting hat and stabbing the basilisk through the mouth into the brain." At this point he could hear Gaberielle whispering to Fleur in French, "It was really big and scary, I saw it when Arry was getting some fangs from it mouth." At this he winced he knew Fleur was going to be mad at him for letting Gaberielle see that. "I destroy a piece of Voldemort's soul and Malfoy gets away scott free again all because Dumbledore believes in second chances for pure bloods at the expense of muggles and muggle borns. But see I have a little problem with the way in which the events happened, Fawkes flamed in and dropped the sorting hat with me. If Fawkes flamed in like that then why didn't Dumbledore ask him to do that at a earlier time like when the when the whole thing started. I can hear his excuses now _'forgive the failings of old age, this mind wasn't what it once was.'_ or some other dribble along those lines."

"Third year, my godfather breaks out of Azkaban in order to safe me from Peter Pettigrew who was in his animagus form of a rat hiding amongst the Weasley's as Scabbers, this resulted in the corrupt incompetent sack of shit we call Minister Fudge sending dementors here to search for Sirius. Said dementors seem to have a particular fondness for trying to give me the kiss. Even after I was nearly killed because they knocked me unconscious while I was something like one hundred and fifty feet in the air they still remained on the school grounds. At the end of the year I had to fight of a hundred plus of them, that's not me exaggerating there is a ministry record of that and the dementors receiving what passes for medical treatment for them for exposure to a Patronus. To cap of the year Snivellus out of pettiness got rid of the best DADA professor we've had in years."

The startled gasps when he'd insulted Fudge was funny, even better was the look on Snivellus' face.

"This year hasn't been too bad, a polyjuiced death eater, attacked at the world cup by more death eaters, most of which were at the games in the minister's box, you know Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and others. Entered into a tournament that has a near total mortality rate against my will and poisoned so that while I'm hallucinating I put two teachers, the head girl, several prefects and one of the most famous Aurors ever in the infirmary along with Poppy who I had knocked out earlier. While were on the subject of last night, one of those teachers hit me with a dark arts spell which is only a peg or two lower than the unforgiveables, said teacher fired numerous spells of similar calibre yet he is still here, just like during and after the war Snape was never sent to Azkaban for his crimes, why? Because he is Dumble's pet death eater, having him here keeps most people off balance, which is why he remains here, never mind the fact that most of Snivellus' victims were females between the ages of ten and sixteen he is still around children." Harry left out the fact that those victims had dark red hair and green eyes.

Looking at his watch, Harry stood and turned to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting a Gringott's."

Never able to leave anything alone Hermione asked, "What for?"

"To discuss their taking of the vaults of death eaters with the money being turned over into a war victim fund."

Harry left behind a stunned hall with most of its occupants trying to comprehend what he had said.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Stepping out of the floo into Gringott's entrance hall, it was practically empty at this time in the morning.

"Griphook, I have a meeting with someone from the general management department."

"Mr Potter good morning, Hernok will meet with you soon, first Fonach from the inheritance department would like to meet with you."

"Hernok...any relation to Ragnok?"

If Goblins could raise their eyebrows in surprise then Griphook would have. "Yes Mr Potter he is his grandson."

"Please Griphook call me Harry, I really don't like titles."

Griphook just smiled in response and lead him to a meeting room.

"Ah Mr Potter, I was expecting you on your fourteenth birthday...no mater we can sort this out now." Fonach an ancient Goblin, little taller than Griphook sounded bored either that or he was so old he no longer had the vocal capacity to emphasise.

"Forgive me for asking but for what?"

"You mean you don't know? Did you not receive a letter with your June monthly statements?"

"Monthly statement?"

"Griphook I want Kevric from vault management here now!" Fonach would have bellowed had he not been so old in Gobbledygook.

"Mr Potter, since you became seven years of age we have been sending you monthly statements, when you turned fourteen we were to put you through a lengthy ritual that would have turned position of the Potter vaults amongst other to you as well as making you Lord Potter. The ritual usually takes about six hours but with the number of thing be transferred to your control it we projected at taking thirty five and a half hours."

"I'm sorry Fonach I really don't have the time right now to do this ritual can I do it after the end of the year?"

"Of course unlike the ministry we don't put limits on when rituals can be done. I would how ever like to talk to you about the transaction that have been charged to your account over the last eight years, along with the amounts that has have been taken out of the Potter vault over the same period of time."

"Fonach, no disrespect but aside from the summer before my first, second and third years I have never taken money out of my vault 973. Are you sure transactions have been made?"

Fonach just stared at him for a few minutes, Harry feared that he had angered or insulted him before Fonach said in Gobbledygook, "I want complete statements of all transactions and withdrawals made since Mr Potter was a year old."

"Fonach you said vaults?"

"That's right Mr Potter, we have your trust vault 973, the Potter family vault, the Ravenclaw vault, Gryffindor vault and Slytherin vault." a Harry's dumbfounded look he explained. "The Potter line is descended from Rowena Ravenclaw, in fact they are or rather you are the last living direct decadent. You are in possession of the Gryffindor vault as it became yours when you managed to retrieve Gryffindor's sword from the interdimensional hub in which it was located, while not a blood heir because of this you could be considered magical heir. There are no blood heir direct or indirect as Slytherin's descends killed them all off. As for Slytherin vault your defeat of Voldemort when you were a year old is considered completion of right of conquest by which you take position because you beat him, this is an old pureblood law which was heavily used by certain purebloods during the last two centuries and in particular the last war. The Malfoy family only has it's wealth today became they have killed off twenty three other families, two centuries ago they had less money than the Weasleys. There is no money in any of the founder's vaults, Gryffindor's seemed to be filled with weapons and instruction for such weapons. Slytherins contains mainly poisons, and books with parlsemagic that can only be opened through parslemagic. Rowena un-surprisingly has manly books."

Looking at the door which now opened as Hernok walked in along with Kevric who was carrying almost twice his height in papers.

"Mr Potter I hear you have a proposition to make." Stated Hernok.

"Thank you for meeting with me and because of what I have just learned I have several. First the main reason I came here and the only one that I want the public to hear about is the taking of money from death eater vaults and putting it in a war victim fund. As you know the goblins have close ties with the dwarves, wood elves and veela, war is coming and I'm sure the wisest amongst you recognise that. Voldemort will return and bring another war with him, one more destructive than the last."

"Mr Potter, first you are correct we have recognised the signs that war is coming, but at this time due to the political environment we can't transfer the money."

"So once the ministry confirms that Voldemort is back then you will?" to which he got a nod from Hernok, "It will be too late by then, the ministry won't do that until after a large battle in the ministry or some other public location and even then Fudge and his ilk will try to suppress it." Rubbing his forehead "I would like access to the Lestrange vault, there is a particular item in there that is important to Voldemort's power, I would like to remove and then destroy it, weakening Voldemort."

"I'm sorry Mr Potter, as much as I would like to do that, the storm it would cause would be horrendous despite the families status."

"What if we were to make it look like it was a break in, the people that break in could supposedly cause large amounts of structural damage around the vault, by degree 364-652b amendment 5c, if damage is caused to Gringott's that is some how related to an item or items with a vault owned by persons that have a negative relation with Gringott's then Gringott's are thereby aloud to seize the remainder of the vault as compensation."

The shocked looks that were on all the present goblins faces was slowly replaced with grins.

"Mr Potter we are going to enjoy working with you."

"Thank you, do you believe that this scenario is plausible?" at the nods, "Do you wish to receive advanced warnings before hand or would you wish to test the banks security methods?"

The goblins looked at each other before Hernok spoke, "The bank has not had a true test of it's security for over a century. Mr Potter."

"Thank you, now can I link my vaults to a multi compartment trunk so I can easily access the founders vaults, just those vaults."

"That is do able Mr Potter, the trunk will arrive by owl within the next week. Now Mr Potter I believe that I have found the source of your account depletion. It seems that when Corneilus Fudge needed funding for his campaign he turned to the inactive vaults, believing that the transactions would not be recorded, since you were six years of age funds have been taken from your vault, whether transferred to another or taken somewhere else entirely."

From the moment Harry heard Fudge's name he had been swearing under his breath in a number of languages.

"Can we do something about this?"

The grins that were now on their faces weren't that of excitement or amusement, they were the sort that one gets when planning another's demise. "Of course Mr Potter, you can sue for the money plus interest which is considerable. You can take this to either a wizarding law firm or we can do it for you."

"Gringott's has been nothing but honest to me before, I trust you to do this."

"You won't be disappointed. Now as for the statements you never received we're going to send a tracking charm out with the next one to ascertain to location they are really being sent to."

"One last thing, when the war comes will you fight Voldemort or try to remain neutral?"

"Considering resent events we believe that we would fight Voldemort on the condition that you increase our and other magical creature's standings with in the ministry."

"I was already planning on doing that, plus I find that the term 'magical creature' insulting to the goblins and others, I was thinking more along the lines of 'sentient magical being or races'." then standing giving a small bow as he rose "My are enemies skulls be crushed beneath the weight of our gold." A typical goblin acknowledgement for an alliance in gobbledygook.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

" What did Arry mean when he said Leggymens?"

Looking down at her sister who was sat next to her in the Ravenclaw common room before answering. "Legimencis, looking into someone's mind and watching the memories. Gaberielle I don't want you going any where in the castle without me, Maxime or Arry, ok." Getting a nod from the small girl who knew it was serious when Fleur brought her godmother into it. "Now tell me why did Arry show you a dead basilisk?"

"Oh Arry didn't know, you were all worried about the dragon, so I went to find some one to talk to and I saw Arry but he was thinking and didn't hear me so I followed him and then he made this sound like a snake and then the sinks moved and made a slide and I jumped down after Arry did and then there were all these rocks and bones and then a door which Arry opened in there was a big room with lots of water and snake statues and Arry was pulling the fangs out until I made a noise and he found me. He said that I had to wait outside so that I didn't see him taking the skin of the basilisk and then he made the broom and we left."

Fleur just looked at her sister for a few seconds, all the way through that Gaberielle had only taken two breaths.

"Dumbledore and the greasy man were mad when Arry left today. Why do you think dementors try to kiss Arry? I wouldn't like to be kissed by a Dementor."

"I don't know why they tried to Gabby, maybe you should ask him when he comes back."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Mr Potter what can I do for you?"

"Thank you for seeing me Madam Bones, to start off with, your department is looking for Sirius, did you ever look at the original case?"

Frowning at the topic at which Harry was discussing with her first, thinking over what he was talking about she came up with nothing. "I'm afraid not Mr Potter, is there anything in particular I should be looking for?"

"If you look at the case you'd find that it all is circumstantial, found guilty on the word of Dumbledore and that Sirius never had a trial while death eaters like the Lestranges did."

"I take it your not a fan of Dumbledore?"

"Did you know that you are listed in my parent's will as one of the people to look after me in the event of their deaths?"

Frowning again at the non-seqena, "Mr Potter I fail to see what that has to do with anything."

"I was supposed to go to Sirius, then Remus, then Aunt Andromeda and then you. Dumbledore lied to those who know and sent me to the one person my parents explicitly say I shouldn't go to. Dumbledore is the cause of all my problems, to answer your earlier question. Rather than look for Sirius you should try looking for Peter Pettigrew."

"He's dead."

"Did you ever find the body?" raising an eyebrow as he asked.

"No we found a few of his fingers, Dumbledore said..." trailing of as she said it.

"If you are going to search for Pettigrew I would suggest that Fudge and his ilk never find out, there is too much corruption with in the ministry, in fact there are only four Aurors that I trust, which is why I'm going to request that you assign Kingsley to search for Pettigrew."

Shock written all over her face for a few moments before you regains the power of speech. "How do you know..."

Interrupting her, "It doesn't matter, the only Aurors I trust are yourself, Kingsley, Tonks and Moody, as the last two are at Hogwarts, you are head of department that leaves Kingsley who is heading up the investigation to find Sirius."

"..."

"War is coming again Aunt Amelia, Voldemort will return all the signs are there, increased death eater activity, the fact they have had to fight him twice in the last four years and if I'm not mistaken Malfoy and other death eaters and spending increasing amounts of time around Fudge bribing him with increasing amounts of money. The goblins have already agreed to fight alongside me against Voldemort on the condition that once the war is over I increase the standing of other magical being."

Just looking at her shocked face for a few minutes before standing to leave.

"I hope to see you at the other to tasks Aunt Amelia, Susan would like to see you as well. Good day." Turning to walk out of her office.

"Wait Mr Po...Harry, one last thing...Why does your visitor badge say 'stripping'?"

Smiling at her, "Your the first person to even look at the badge, and I do this sort of thing every time I come here to see if anyone takes any notice of what it says. Maybe next time I'll put 'assassinating Fudge' or 'Revolution' on it." and with that walking out of Madam Bones' office Harry returned to Hogwarts.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hermione are you all right?"

Startled, Hermione whipped her head around to see Neville standing at the door looking at her, quickly turning back around in the hopes that he doesn't see that she is crying.

"Hermione why are you crying?"

Snifferling, trying to control the tears, "What Harry said about Riddle...How he was treated at the orphanage...Swallow...That how he's treated at the Dursley's, not as bad but bad enough." Looking at Neville in the eye. "I saw a large bruise on his shoulder on the train in our first year, I didn't say anything. Then the twins and Ron had to break him out, the Dursley's had placed bars on his windows the second year. Harry doesn't say anything...at least he doesn't mean to, like when he has a detention with Finch or Snape and they have him cleaning rooms by hand or scrubbing some mess, Ron complains about it where as Harry just says 'like being at the Dursley's'. They treat him like wizards do house elves."

Wrapping her in his arms as she broke down again Neville just held her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Talking to Rita as he walked to Grimwald place to use the floo there Harry couldn't help but think he forgotten something.

"Harry I know what you said but can't I embellish a little?"

"Rita, just print everything I said in the great hall, and that the goblins and I are working out the details of taking money from death eater accounts and vaults to give to those worst hurt by them. Also, none of the you-know-who or boy-who-lived or any other hyphenated bollocks, use names."

"Ah...Harry you insulted the minister earlier." Leaving the sentence hanging.

"So. Print it, if there are letter are what ever about it then if you like I can do an interview on my views of the minister and the ministry at large." seeing her eyes sparkle at the word interview. "Only if there are letters about it."

"Um...Harry..."

Cutting her off before she finished, "When I leave Hogwarts you and Hermione are aloud to do my biography, and it will only be published when it meets my approval."

"Harry I don't need her to.."

"She will be working with you to ensure that no additions are made. Besides she knows me better than anyone, well anyone that isn't me. She'll give you a different perspective and probably some embarrassing stories."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The last couple of days had been interesting to say the least, the scores had been announced, four judges (Karkoff, Maxime, Dumbledore and Bagnold) meant a maximum of forty points. Krum had received twenty eight (10, 4, 6, 8), Cedric got twenty six (4, 6, 7, 9), Fleur got twenty seven as well (4, 9, 7, 7), and Harry an twenty eight (6, 7, 5, 10). The judges were already were taking sides and that left Harry and Krum tied for first with Fleur second and Cedric third, Karkoff and Bagnold's favouritism a side the school populous thought that Cedric deserved to win because the new rumour was that Harry had used dark magic to create the snake, granted he had but they were just prejudice against dark arts, it's like saying the weapons are bad because in a certain persons hand they can do terrible things, but then the same can be said for anything really, you can kill with a barbeque fork but their not banned.

The reaction to Skeeter publishing what Harry had said in the great hall was to be expected, the majority of owls were condemning him for his lies about Dumbledore and the Ministry (Fudge), not mention the things he had been called in his fifth year...was going to be called...whatever, being called an attention seeker, delusional and that sort. Skeeter was practically bouncing with joy at the money the paper had made from printing a special edition that contained the entire speech not just the highlights in the morning edition of the paper. Hermione had yet to talk to him, not being able to decide if that was good or bad at the moment he left it.

Ron still hadn't spoken to him which was a good, he didn't want anything to do with him knowing what he was going to do in the future. Ginny was still eyeing him hungrily and getting bolder, trying to engage him in conversation, trying to catch his attention and always making sure to have a guy hanging off her when he was near by. But he wasn't going to make that mistake again. It would just cause another headache, and he already had one, the Yule ball was coming up and he still didn't have a date although for different reasons this time. Last time it was because none of the girls, scratch that, none of the girls he cared about would give him the time of day. Now it was because he was worried he would put them at risk. He had some idea of what girls were like when they felt they had been slighted and with half the castle chasing after him who ever went to the ball with him may as well paint of bulls eye on their back.

Still it wasn't all bad, he never had to suffer through a lesson with Snape again, he was only in a couple of classes a week and they were for only two subjects, leaving him with a lot of time for independent study. The old Harry would have wasted to time playing quidditch or something equally as useless when it come to fighting. Daniel would have spent his time in a book either reading it or passed out from exhaustion. But this new Harry, he had work to do, plans to make, things to learn and people to out maneavour.

He'd received the special trunk from Gringott's and when not in lessons, studying rare one of a kind books, planning a war that has yet to start, he was reading up on the founders. First their journals and diaries, a nearly untainted view of the time and the founders themselves. Gryffindor was hot headed but could and would listen to council, Ravenclaw was more often then not the brains of the outfit but wasn't the all knowing witch she was painted to be plus she was half-blood, not pureblood like people were taught and not muggleborn like Hermione liked to believe. Slytherin however wasn't as anti muggle/muggleborn as today's Slytherins were. Granted he wanted the pure in his house as long as they were also cunning and ambitious, like everything else modern views had contaminated the truth.

Once that was done he'd began with reading and then practicing what he'd read from Godric's books on hand-to-hand and melee. Building upon what he'd been taught by Jack, Sam and Teal'c, it was exhausting but he felt better after the workouts, Tai Chi in it's original form as both meditation and a martial art was incredibly relaxing, he was just glad that he had decided to do it in his room rather than outside, the following he would have got from that would only have hurt his head.

He didn't want to think about what the purebloods would say or do in response to such a 'muggle' thing.

He held no illusions of the wizarding world reacting differently to his defeat of Voldemort, they would like last time try and stick him in Azkaban. But he would be gone by then he will be needed at the SGC, the people he can save there because of what he knows. Jack and Hammond won't like it if they find out that he knew before things were going to happen, Sam would probably understand but still tell him that it's dangerous to mess with time, the NID and Kinsey would probably want him locked in a room spilling secrets of things yet to happen.

The years between defeating Voldemort and joining the SGC will be the first and probably only real break he has ever had, roughly fifteen years of rest before having to save the world again.

"You know you've been staring into thin air like that for at least half an hour?" Turing at the sound of Fleur's voice to find her sat next to him. When had she gotten here?

"Lot on my mind." was all have gave in response.

Smiling as she too looked out at the stands opposite them and the lake beyond them. "I could tell."

This certainly was different, Fleur wasn't even remotely friendly to him until after he'd pulled Gaberielle out of the lake and here he was not long before Christmas sitting in a comfortable silence, she probably knew him better than Hermione right now. Although Hermione still thought of him as Harry Potter Boy-who-lived-but-didn't-want-to from before the goblet, where as thanks to Gaberielle Fleur had gotten to know Harry Potter slayer-of-voldemort-betrayed-by-wizard-kind-ten-year-war-veteran.

Just about any girl he could go with to the ball would be a rabid fangirl except, Fleur, Daphne and maybe Tonks if he could convince her to go. If he were to ask Daphne it would create problem for her in the Slytherin dorms, if by problems you mean being raped by the male members to 'remind' her what a pureblood feels like. Shuddering slightly at the memory of how he'd found her near the end of his sixth year after she'd gone to Hogsmead with him after his break up with Ginny.

Others would object to Tonks as she has left and he's not supposed to know about her presence at Hogwarts.

That left Fleur. Not meaning that she was last or less than the others. She could probably handle just about any of the students both jealous girls and would be rapists, she is a student so there is no objection there. And to cap it all of she is friendly with him in this timeline, now he just needed to ask her and hope for a positive answer.

That was one thing that had still not gone after forty years. His lack of courage when it came to asking gorgeous women out.

Trying to think of something that wouldn't sound like he was coming on strong but he didn't want it to sound indifferent either.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" not his most eloquent but he was talking to Fleur Isabelle Delacour here, the fact that he was making comprehendible noise let alone a sentence when asking her to a dance was a major achievement.

She gave a small smile still not looking at him as the now setting sun hit her high-lighting the silver gold of her hair and her lovely perfect and unblemished skin (as far as he could tell). Aphrodite had nothing on Fleur.

"As friends or as a date?" She sounded hesitant almost afraid of his answer.

Thinking over that for a moment, while Fleur was unbelievably attractive and beautifully, intelligent and witty, he would go as far as to say perfection embodied, he didn't want to put her in danger. Horrifying images of Fleur in the same state as he had found Daphne flashed across his eyes. No he wouldn't put her in that position.

Smiling as best he could despite the images still flashing through his mind. "As friends.".

To which she blew out a relieved sigh and then smiled a true and honest smile. "Of course."

The two of them returned to the comfortable silence as the sun set. Not talking or even thinking really about last couple of days are life in general just enjoying in being in someone else's company without them expecting something from them.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You had better watch it POTTER!" Malfoy's annoying voice came from behind him as he walked into the great hall for lunch. He was really hoping to go an entire term without being bothered by Malfoy and with only a week before Christmas he was so close.

"I already do Malfoy, but if you mean I should worry about you or any other death eater scum, then" shrugging his shoulders still not having turned around although he had stopped walking about a third of the way into the great hall. "I have nothing to worry about. You can't even hold a wand straight without your parents there holding it straight for you, telling you how your a powerful wizard," his voice taking a baby like tone, the sort you use with small children which was what Narcissa would have sounded like were she not a cold lifeless husk. "_Your such a big strong and powerful wizard draky, your going to rule the world, yes you are_." still with his back to him a spell shot over his left shoulder. "See what I mean, I haven't moved, I have my back to you and to you and you still missed." Turning to look at him Malfoy could now see the Harry's eyes were as hard of diamonds now. "Malfoy if you are going to start firing spells at me, formally challenge me to a duel, stop hiding behind Lucy's and Snivellus' robes while they hold your hands. I tell you what as you need all the help you can get." scanning the hall he saw what he was looking for and threw his wand to a stunned wide eyed Gaberielle who was sitting next to Fleur at the Ravenclaw table. "I won't use my wand at all in the duel."

Seeing this as his chance to beat Potter, Malfoy didn't even think before. "I, Draco Malfoy challenge Harry James Potter to a duel."

As Malfoy had not placed any limits or rules Harry decided to instead. "I, Harry James Potter accept the duel. No Avada Kedavra, first unconscious looses."

As soon as he'd finished the wards around Hogwarts snapped up and around the two of them, allowing them the move about the room but ensuring that none of their spells harmed anyone out side of the duel.

Malfoy immediately shot of a organ burning curse, Harry merely twisted his upper body slightly as the sickly brown curse passed him harmlessly. This only angered Malfoy further, it was an insult, Harry didn't even consider him a threat. Firing strings of lower level 'dark arts' at him. Harry now moved, he shot into motion, a forwards roll under the first string, dodging to the left from the next and then close enough. Harry grabbed Malfoy's left arm and snapped the forearm over his shoulder at the same movement stepping backwards into Malfoy so his back was right against his chest.

Kicking out one of Malfoy's legs causing him to loose balance, swing out of him and still holding his left arm one handed he grabbed the back of his head in the other and slammed Malfoy's face into the Slytherin table.

If Harry had bothered to look around at the hall he would have seen shocked looks on most...well except for Moody who had a large grin on his face, and Malfoy's bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle who were getting ready to move on Harry.

As Malfoy got up he aimed his wand but didn't have time as Harry punch him in the stomach and then sent a knee straight into his nose. At this point Crabbe grabbed him from behind, wrapping both arms around him and trapping his own arms, Goyle moved in front of him intending to punch but didn't get that far as Harry kicked him in the face as hard as he could with both feet. Goyle was unmoving on the floor and Crabbe still holding had stumbled back. Slamming his head backwards into Crabbe's face causing him go let go and hold his face in his hands as he let out a bellow of pain. Kicking outwards at Crabbe's leg and getting a sickening crack in response Harry then punched him in the face and watched as Crabbe went over struck his head on the bench and joined Goyle unmoving on the floor.

Walking over to were Draco lay panting on the floor and looking down at him as he addressed him. "Do you concede Malfoy?"

Malfoy fired a weak cutting curse that mostly missed because of the blurring of his vision leaving Harry with a cut across his right check just under his eye to his jaw. Rather than draw this out Harry just crouched and punch him in the face knocking him out, stood up from the crouch walked over to where Fleur and Gaberielle were sat stunned, sat in between them.

"Can I have my wand back?" he asked Gaberielle who came out of her shock, blushed and handed it back to him, and watched as he pointed at his face and then his knuckles and finally the back of his head and muttered something each time healing the wounds.

"POTTER! Fifty points for attacking another students and two weeks detention!" Bellowed Snape from the head table bringing everyone out of their shock.

Raising an eyebrow and looking at Snape although from this distance he couldn't see the eyebrow, Harry replied. "Malfoy formally challenged me to a duel so any damage to him was legal and not against school rules. The same can be said for Crabbe and Goyle for interfering with said duel. So no you will not take the points and I certainly won't be going to any detentions."

The hall was silent again as Harry went back to putting food on his plate ignoring everyone but Fleur and Gaberielle. Madam Pomfrey came buserling down the aisle to treat the three Slytherins' wounds or in Malfoy's case put of stasis spell on him and transport him to the infirmary where he could be treated. Slowly noise returned in the form of whispers, Hermione was crazed that he had told a teacher that he wouldn't listen to them, Neville had a large smile on his face and Luna was staring off into space like before although now she had a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Arry did you really need to do that?" Fleur asked a little afraid of him.

Sighing, he should have known this would happen. "He's a death eater in training so I have no problem with it. It was a duel and he challenged me so it was ok and legal no laws or rules broken."

Looking at him funny before speaking, "I know that Arry. What happens when he wakes up and what are the teachers going to do, it looks like you have some of them on your side but others apparently aren't despite the legality of what you did." a smile on her lips as she said the last part.

"Sorry about that. Usually when a girl tells me I've done something wrong it will be Hermione berating me for not obeying the rules despite that my rule breaking is done to save lives."

Looking up at the teachers he could see what she had meant. Dumbledore, Snape, Karkoff and it looked like Hagrid were set against him. Moody, McGonagall, Flitwick, Maxime, Sinatra and Vector were firmly in his camp and the rest appeared to be in between.

Sighing again as he continued eating. This had made things a little difficult for the foreseeable future.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Huh, you know if I was Moody just about everyone in this room would now be unconscious on the floor for the crimes they bought their way out of Azkaban." That really didn't go over well with he people in the room which cosseted of; Dumbledore, Snape, the Malfoy family, Crabbe family, Goyle family and for some unknown reason Minster Fudge all cramped into Dumbledore's office.

"Harry were here because you attacked these three students yesterday." Dumbledore doing his best to sound grandfatherly.

"You know it would have been nice to have to have some one here who'd defend me as I know that ten death eaters, an incompetent headmaster and Minster Toffee sure as hell aren't going to." Smiling when he saw Fudge's reaction to him getting his name wrong. "I'm going to say this one last time because you all seem not to understand to concept that death eater scum commit crimes." The group liked that even less. "Malfoy challenged me to a duel, daddy's name won't save the pathetic squib when he has to do the work for himself and he lost. The mindless boulders over there interrupted said duel with intent to harm me demonstrated by the fact the one of them restrained me pinning my arms behind my back while the other pulled back his fist to start punching. They should have...although I don't hold out much hope...learned not to interrupt a duel even if it means their bed warmer will be injured."

Harry could see from where he stood that Rita was again in animagus form and taking notes just like last night. Biting back a smile as he thought about tomorrow's paper.

"There was no reason to resort to physical violence Harry." Dumbledore pressed trying to make Harry feel guilty or find a flaw in his argument.

Raising an eyebrow at that. "As I said to Malfoy last night he needs all the help he can get so I passed my wand to someone I trust. Besides he never said there was to be no physical violence, the only rules were no AKs and if I'm not mistaken the first curse he threw was a organ burning curse."

"You could have used wandless magic Harry we both know you are very adapt at it." Ignoring his other two points like they didn't exist and still trying the grandfatherly 'I disappointed in you' act. The Malfoy's were fuming which probably explained why they had yet to say anything as they would probably regret it, both the Crabbe and Goyle's blinked stupidly 'is there a charm or curse or something in the wizarding world you have to take on traits of your husband? Narcissa used to have black hair like her sisters and Mrs Crabbe and Goyle look and probably act just as stupid as their husbands and sons'. The Minister how ever was funniest he was still stuck on the fact that he'd called him Toffee.

"Had I done that you would be complaining that I acted unfairly with a clear advantage of them. So to the heart of the matter, your pet death eater is unhappy with me...more so then usual, he wants me punished for something that had the roles been reversed he would have creamed him self. So you bring in the Minster hoping to scare or awe me into doing what you want. Toffee" he couldn't resist saying it again. "Being in the pocket of the death eater Lucy here. "Pointing with his thumb to him. "Brought him and the families of the other students who attacked Me." pausing for a moment and seeing on their faces that what he said was right. "Some one would think you were out to get me."

"Harry no one is out to get you." At was a this point that Dumbledore tried to probe his mind using legimencis, frankly he'd Harry had expect him to try earlier. However Harry had been prepared for him and decided to have a little fun, for once thankful that Teal'c and Jack had made him play those Halo games with them. Watching Dumbledore's eyes widen as he was fed the three games in order, it appearing as though Harry was the Master Chief. The shock, then calculating, fear the calculating looks that passed over Dumbledore's face in that order made it difficult for Harry not to laugh at him.

Rather than stay around for much longer and to help reinforce Dumbledore's new belief, Harry looked at Dumbledore strangely for a moment then spun on his heel and made his way to the door.

"Harry you can't leave yet."

Snorting, "I'll leave when I want to. There is no point in me being here and no reason for most of the people in this room to be here. Good day Minster Toffee."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Well another chapter written from in between my other stories. I was sat in most of this for the last couple of months, working on other stories on working at...well work. I apologise for the slow updates but WotF comes first and so would GtW but I don't know anywhere to get transcripts from the game from so it's slow going writing that.**

**I wasn't to sure about the end of the chapter and the fight with Malfoy just came out no where it wasn't originally planned but I think it was ok...ish.**

**JTow**


End file.
